Amor por Encargo
by Jill Filth
Summary: Toda la vida de Leon S. Kennedy ha estado rodeada de engaños y traiciones, aunque esta vez no será muy diferente, hay algo nuevo que descubrir, y una persona que cambiará su vida para siempre... Claire x Leon. (Imagen de demonleonprincerevil)
1. Angustia, dolor, lágrimas

Hi!!!!

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo con un nuevo fic XD

En realidad este ya lo había publicado, pero con bastantes errores, y releyéndolo debo decir que estaba horrible jaja.

Bueno aquí lo traté de arreglar

Como siempre aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de CAPCOM, la sola historia es mía, la cual escribo sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro.

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy ha pasado por varios momentos horribles en lo largo de su vida, pero un suceso en especial ha sido lo más penoso para él, pero… Podría aparecer un ángel, que le ayudará a solucionar todos sus problemas.**

**Aunque para el joven agente, todo siempre es engaño y traición, Claire Redfield aparecerá nuevamente en su vida, y esta vez algo más que amistad ocurrirá entre ellos, aunque la chica de cabello castaño parece ocultar algo, con el tiempo todo será descubierto.**

* * *

**RESIDENT EVIL.**

**"Amor por Encargo".**

****

Capitulo I

El atardecer húmedo de la época de invierno caía sobre la ciudad de Washington D.C, una hermosa mujer con rasgos asiáticos y de cabello negro, caminaba silenciosa y tensa, pasando por alto las voces de la gente y el sonido que emitían los autos en aquella arteria de la ciudad, llevaba un elegante vestido de color rojo, de mangas largas ceñidas, que se extendía desde sus hombros hasta la mitad de sus muslos destacando su estupenda figura, y en sus pies, unos pulcros zapatos de tacón, de color negro.

Hace poco que había salido del edificio de una de las más importantes compañías del país.

_¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí?_

No solía cuestionarse ni arrepentirse de las decisiones que tomaba, ni tampoco de sus acciones, mas sin embargo, algo la atormentaba, y hacia que en este preciso momento se arrepintiese hasta de haber nacido. Las palabras de aquel hombre, resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, desde el principio sabia que se vengaría de ella pero… ¿Era para tanto?

_Todo por la avaricia y ambición de este mundo hipócrita._

Si, ese era un pensamiento acertado, pero ¿Quién era ella para afirmar tal cosa? Hace algunos meses hubiese matado por una buena cantidad de dinero, o hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por este, la mayor parte de su vida, había aceptado trabajos sucios, bajos y arriesgados, todo por una buena paga.

_Y ahora me pregunto ¿Habrá valido la pena?... Ya no puedo mas, esto ha acabado conmigo, mi propia ambición… Yo misma he cavado mi tumba._

Detuvo su caminar bruscamente, cerró los ojos y miró el cielo, el cual estaba totalmente cubierto de negras nubes, que amenazaban con llover, sabía que había llegado su fin, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, por mas que quisiera, todo estaba a punto de terminar, aunque solo tenia el derecho de decidir una cosa, como y cuando seria.

_Leon... Si supieras… Espero que algún día logres perdonarme…_

¿Era él acaso, lo mas importante para ella? Aunque extraño, hasta para ella misma, todo era absolutamente cierto, aquel hombre le había robado el corazón desde el primer día, aun en la situación que se conocieron, se había enamorado completamente de él, y ahora en este momento mas que nunca, sentía que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía permitirse dañarlo una vez mas, no otra vez, ya eran demasiadas las veces que lo había traicionado y se había jurado a si misma que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

- Te amo… Si supieras cuanto. – Susurró al viento, mientras comenzaba a caminar y continuaba su marcha.

……

Leon Scott Kennedy, regresaba a su departamento, el cual compartía con Ada Wong. Había sido un duro día de trabajo en la agencia secreta del gobierno, no cabía duda que después de lo del secuestro de Ashley y la misión en Europa, se había convertido en uno de los agentes mas cotizados por el mismísimo gobierno de los Estados Unidos y algunas organizaciones como el FBI, era profesional y estupendamente bueno en todo lo que hacia, además de guapo e inteligente, no podía quejarse, su vida era perfecta.

Mas ahora que estaba junto a ella, Ada y él vivían juntos, parecía un sueño hecho realidad para el joven agente.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento, todo estaba muy silencioso, la entrada daba justo a la sala de estar y desde ahí también se podía observar el comedor, el cual tenia detrás un gran ventanal que daba a un bacón, la vista era preciosa ya que estaban situados en el décimo piso. Al lado derecho tras una pequeña puerta estaba la cocina, y a la izquierda se encontraba el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones.

- ¿Ada?... – Murmuró el chico esperando respuesta. - He llegado¿Estas aquí? – Seguía sin obtener respuesta.

_Que extraño… Hoy no me dijo que saldría._

Entró en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras él, y arrojó su pequeño bolso de mano, y su arma de servicio sobre el sofá, posteriormente se dirigió a la habitación, la puerta estaba junta, la empujó y tampoco había rastros de ella. El cuarto era amplio, con la cama matrimonial en el centro de esta, las paredes eran de un color crema con unos adornos de tono mas oscuros, variados cuadros con paisajes marinos colgaban de las murallas junto a mas de alguna condecoración, al lado derecho de la cama estaba la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, y al lado izquierdo una enorme ventana cubierta con una fina cortina de encaje blanco.

_¿Y eso que es…?_

Una nota escrita por Ada, se notaba que llevaba prisa, ya que la letra estaba demasiado desordenada.

"_Leon: Tengo que ver a Wesker, ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decir, tal vez por fin me deje en paz. Te amo, nos vemos mas tarde, un beso Ada."_

Un amargo sentimiento de temor e incertidumbre comenzó a inundarle de repente, sabía que de aquel tipejo no se podía esperar nada bueno, guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su casaca de cuero negro, y se dirigió a buscarla.

……

Ya estaba aquí, había caminado bastante, dándole vueltas a aquel asunto, pero por fin había llegado a ese lugar, el lugar en donde pondría fin a la inercia de su vida, a su patética existencia. Sin dudarlo un segundo mas, puso sus manos sobre la barandilla de seguridad mientras pensaba en que ya no habría marcha atrás, una vez que hiciera lo que tenia pensado, no podría volver, ya nunca mas vería su rostro, jamás volvería a sentir su aroma…

_¡Vamos! Si sigues pensando así…_

Sacudió su cabeza de forma instintiva para aclarar sus pensamientos, a pesar de todo, estaba demasiado confundida, sentía temor, rabia, frustración, un sin numero de sensaciones horribles que estaban fulminándola lentamente.

Sin titubear se montó sobre la baranda de protección que la separaba del vació, pasando ambas piernas para afirmarse del lado equivocado, bueno, cualquiera pensaría que era el lado equivocado, pero ella sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo. Sujetándose de las barras inferiores con los tacones de sus zapatos, y de arriba con sus manos ya estaba lista para lanzarse, ya no había nada que se lo impidiera.

_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo…?_

Su último gramo de cordura hizo su aparición en ese preciso momento, unas tímidas lágrimas de dolor empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos color café oscuro, se maldecía a si misma por lo absurda que había sido toda su vida, lo que había hecho, todo… Todo menos él.

El frió hacia acto de presencia en sus delicadas manos, podía sentirlas muy heladas, las lagrimas seguían apuñalando su rostro, una tras otra, no solía llorar muy frecuentemente, pero en esta ocasión, era como si todo el llanto de su vida se presentara de una sola vez.

Estuvo un buen rato llorando sin parar, tenia el cuerpo entumecido y el rostro pálido, y a pesar de todo lo que había sollozado, todavía podía sentir aquella presión en el pecho.

- ¡Ada! – Gritó Leon atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y rezaba en su fuero interno para que no fuera ella quien estaba afirmada escuálidamente de aquel puente.

Había recorrido casi toda la ciudad en 30 minutos, y por fin había dado con ella, si su corazón le indicaba que algo malo sucedía no se equivocaba, el mismo que ahora palpitaba frenéticamente, chocándole de manera penetrante contra el esternón, mientras trataba de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

La chica al oír su nombre giró la cabeza lentamente, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, quien la observaba preocupado y confundido.

- ¡Espera!... Por favor… - Decía Leon mientras se acercaba lentamente a su lado. – No lo hagas. – Y las lágrimas de angustia comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos de color azul grisáceo.

El tono suplicante del muchacho calo hasta lo profundo de su alma al igual que sus lagrimas, se preguntaba ahora mas que nunca, que era lo que estaba haciendo, no podía dejarlo, no quería abandonarlo, él era todo lo que tenia, él y…

- Es que tú no lo entiendes. – Dijo ella con un tono apenas audible.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? – Dijo Leon con la voz sollozante, mientras la tomaba de las muñecas, con el afán de afirmarla.

- Es que yo… Estoy… ¡Estoy embarazada, Leon! – Esto último lo soltó en un alarido quejumbroso y desesperado.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Ahora si que estaba aun mas confundido, no sé supone que eso debería traer felicidad para ambos, un hijo de él y Ada… Sin duda era algo maravilloso, al menos para Leon, porque para ella parecía ser algo catastrófico, si intentaba suicidarse por eso.

La miró tristemente con un aire ambiguo, mientras trataba de descifrar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer que amaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Preguntó él, tratando de averiguar si lo que había escuchado con anterioridad era correcto.

- Que estoy embarazada… - Repitió Ada pero su tono pareció apagarse, aunque recuperó su fuerza rápidamente y continuó. – Pero no es lo que tú crees. – bajo la mirada y prosiguió. – Este bebe… - Su voz se cortó por completo y las lagrimas comenzaron a emerger nuevamente. – Este bebe será… Una poderosa bio-arma…

La presión que ejercían las fuertes manos de Leon sobre las de la chica, desapareció casi por completo, al igual que las ganas de vivir de Ada.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Leon mientras sacudía su cabeza.

El corazón de la joven de cabello negro, se estremeció casi hasta el punto de estrangularse el mismo, ya no podía seguir, no quería romperle el alma a Leon, no deseaba que el sufriera por su culpa, él la había convertido en persona, le había enseñado a sentir… Y ella le había pagado con gran parte del dolor de toda su vida.

Observó el vació que estaba a sus pies, trago saliva y se preparó para aclarar las ultimas dudas del chico de cabello rubio.

- Mis… Mis gametos… - alcanzó a decir antes de que su vista se perdiera completamente en el vacío que la devoraría. – Mis ovarios, fueron infectados en una de las pruebas con radiación, que se efectuó en uno de los laboratorios de Umbrella. – Los recuerdos de aquella ocasión, las palabras que había ocupado Wesker hoy para comunicárselo mientras le enseñaba el informe y también le decía que estaba embarazada, pasaban a gran velocidad por su aturdida mente. - ¡Voy a dar a luz un monstruo infernal! Una bio-arma que podrá acabar con la humanidad entera.

Leon sintió que las piernas ya no lo sostenían, cayó al suelo sin mas remedio, soltando por completo las articulaciones de Ada¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Cada vez era peor, cada palabra que ella pronunciaba era mas horrenda que la anterior¿Acaso la vida se estaba ensañando con ellos? Por que ahora, que eran tan felices, ahora que estaban juntos, por más que lo intentara no era capaz de comprender.

- Ada no lo hagas… - Se puso de pie sin vacilar, y la sostuvo nuevamente, pero esta vez por la cintura, haciendo que esta girara sobre si misma, quedando así su rostro frente al de él. – Escucha, saldremos de esta, juntos… Como siempre.

_No lo puedes poner en riesgo… No hay otra salida, perdóname Leon…_

- No tienes por que preocuparte por mi, ni tampoco por mi hijo. – La joven sonrió levemente por lo que iba a decir. – Es mas, este hijo ni siquiera es tuyo… ¡Es de Wesker! – Miró a los ojos de Leon por última vez, y se soltó de él, lanzándose finalmente al vacío que estaba tras ella.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ada!!!!! – Gritó Leon en un intento fallido de volver a sostenerla.

El chico se quedo pasmado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no reaccionaba, sentía como si un sable hubiese atravesado su corazón, el cual se desgarraba lentamente mientras se desangraba a cada latido, las piernas le volvieron a flaquear, lanzándolo de lleno al asfalto húmedo, todo su cuerpo se fue hacia delante aunque pudo frenar la caída con sus manos, sus ojos se empapaban de lagrimas al igual que su cuerpo, a causa de la lluvia que comenzaba a azotar la ciudad.

- ¡¡¡¡Por qué!!!! – Gritó finalmente antes de sollozar desesperadamente, en un intento de descargar sus emociones, mientras golpeaba el pavimento fuertemente con sus puños.

* * *

Sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado…

Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Besos y saludos!

Se despide Jill Filth.


	2. Extraño encuentro

Hi!!!!!

Hoy me dio un ataque de inspiración así que actualizaré con el segundo capitulo.

Aunque primero que nada quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me dejaron reviews, de verdad muchísimas gracias, como dicen por aquí, mi recompensa es esa.

Lirio Negro, Esther, Riku-chan, Ezequielhl, muchísimas gracias, y me alegra que les haya gustado

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo…

* * *

Capitulo II

Las horas habían pasado deliberadamente, y la madrugada se hacia notar en las frías montañas, la nieve cubría por completo los árboles del frondoso y espeso paisaje boscoso, el río y lago que rodeaban aquel panorama estaban completamente cubiertos por una densa capa de hielo.

Una joven mujer, que paseaba por los alrededores, se preparaba para llevar a cabo una misión que le había sido encomendada, aunque no quería hacerlo, sabía que estaba más que obligada a cumplir con lo que le había sido encargado. Vestida con un traje de nieve de color negro y botas adecuadas para la ocasión, detenía su marcha y se sentaba sobre una de las rocas que había a la orilla del río.

_No puedo hacer esto…_

Su conciencia era quien se encargaba de recordarle que lo que se disponía a hacer no estaba para nada bien, pero ella tenia muy claro, que si no hacia lo que aquel hombre le había ordenado, él le quitaría todo, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlos a ambos.

_Tengo que hacerlo… ¡Vamos! Es por una buena razón._

Se puso de pie llena de valor, y continúo su marcha hacia aquel lugar, sabía que ahí lo encontraría, aun tenia que pensar, como lo haría para reaparecer en su vida, era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Leon S. Kennedy.

_Exactamente desde…_

Pensó mientras escalaba río arriba, pero su recuerdo se detuvo justo ahí, era mejor no pensar en eso, aquel incidente era una horrible parte de su pasado que estaba tratando de olvidar. Siguió su caminar sin más distracciones, cualquier error le costaría caro.

……

- ¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooo!!!! – Un gritó desgarrador y desesperado resonó en la habitación.

Se sentó bruscamente de un salto en la cama, ese sueño lo atormentaba desde hace un año, desde que ella se había ido para siempre de su lado, la escena en que ella saltaba al vació y todo lo que le dijo antes de suicidarse, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente adolorida, llevo suavemente su mano a su sudada frente para secar el liquido salado que la empapaba, sentía deseos de llorar, de salir corriendo, su corazón palpitante dentro de su caja torácica amenazaba con salir disparado en cualquier momento. Apoyo su cabeza sobre ambas manos y los codos sobre sus rodillas, aquel asunto estaba acabando con él.

_Es que ni en sueños me dejas en paz… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?_

Sin duda alguna esa era la pregunta que siempre se hacia para si, aunque en el fondo sabia que la respuesta jamás llegaría, ella ya no estaba, y aunque le costara la vida tenia que superarlo.

Se colocó en el borde de la cama, y miró el reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, realmente era tarde, este marcaba parpadeante las 02:45, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, era imposible que volviera a conciliar el sueño, por mas que lo intentase.

Así que se dirigió al baño que estaba unos dos metros, a los pies de la cama y cerró la puerta tras él.

……

Ya estaba todo listo, había pensado todo perfectamente, el plan que tenia no podía fallar, mas sin embargo, para eso estaba el plan de emergencia, estaba actuando como toda una profesional, y eso la atemorizaba, no quería volverse una de esas personas por las que siempre sintió repudio y asco, odiaba a la gente que mentía, engañaba, traicionaba y se aprovechaba del resto, para ella eso era unos de los actos mas bajos que la mayoría de los seres humanos utilizaba, y lo peor era que ahora ella tendría que hacer lo mismo, en el fondo de su alma, solo esperaba que él pudiera comprenderla, ni siquiera le pediría su perdón, porque sabia que eso seria muy difícil de obtener.

_Bueno, aquí estamos… Ahora a esperar._

Observó su alrededor, deseando que todo esto no fuera mas que un mal sueño, aunque no era muy creyente de esas cosas, estaba segura de que ardería en las llamas del infierno por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

……

Tras unos minutos en el cuarto de baño, salió vestido con unos jeans de color azul, y un suéter de color negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello donde finalmente se doblaba, tomó su chaqueta de cuero, también de color negro, que estaba sobre un sofá al lado derecho de la cama y las llaves de la cabaña y su jeep que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Sin mirar atrás y rápidamente salió del lugar, con rumbo incierto.

Habían pasado dos años desde los acontecimientos acaecidos en Europa, el secuestro de Ashley y la caída de Saddler, después de esto Leon fue tratado como un verdadero héroe, había salvado a la hija del presidente y además, evitado que el mundo entero fuese infectado con una especie de endoparásito desconocido.

Las condecoraciones y homenajes no se hicieron esperar después de aquel suceso, al igual que las ofertas de trabajo como agente encubierto, por parte del gobierno de los Estados Unidos y algunas organizaciones secretas. Pero, hace un año, algo aun mas importante que todo eso le había sucedido, Ada Wong reaparecía nuevamente en su vida, en una de sus misiones y luego de que ambos salvaran sus vidas mutuamente, no pudieron seguir negando lo que sentían el uno por el otro, la joven de cabello negro dejo atrás el pasado al igual que Leon, y dedicaron el tiempo a ser felices juntos, aunque esto no les duró demasiado.

Un mes después de haber pasado los mejores días de sus vidas, Ada se suicido, dejando a Leon completamente solo, con una confesión impactante y con un sin fin de preguntas en su cabeza.

Después de aquel terrible suceso traumático, el joven de ojos color azul grisáceo, se tomó unas largas vacaciones que duran hasta el día de hoy, refugiándose en si mismo, y lejos de cualquier persona que le conociera, tomó sus pertenencias y se fue a la casa que tenia hace años en las montañas.

Luego de un rato conduciendo, por el congelado y frío paisaje del bosque montañoso, llegó a aquel sitio, al lago, sin duda el paraje mas hermoso de todo el territorio, aunque estaba congelado, no perdía su atractivo encanto, con sus árboles milenarios y las grandes rocas a su alrededor, que hacían de este un sitio maravilloso y romántico una vez que la nieve y el hielo se derretían y seguían su curso natural.

Detuvo el motor del automóvil, seguido de esto las luces delanteras se apagaron y Leon descendió del mismo.

La brisa helada y húmeda colisionó contra su rostro, al momento en que puso los pies sobre la nieve que inundaba el lugar, cerró la portezuela del carro mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la orilla del lago. Su mente ondulaba confusa en el ambiguo universo de sus pensamientos, era difícil incluso para él, definir lo que estaba sintiendo, y lo que había sentido todo este tiempo. Es que simplemente eran tantas las preguntas que esa mujer no había alcanzado a contestar, tantas dudas que no pudo aclarar¿Por qué lo había engañado tan descaradamente? O es que acaso todo, desde el principio fue mentira, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Leon se aferraba a esa posibilidad, ya que creía que odiándola, todo seria mas fácil. Pero si era así entonces… ¿Por qué le dijo que lo amaba?

_Parecía tan sincera cuando me lo decía… Que estúpido._

Se compadecía a si mismo por lo imbécil que había sido¿Cómo pudo confiar en alguien que siempre jugó con él? Ada desde el principio lo había utilizado, empezando por Raccoon City, cuando lo engaño para que le ayudara a obtener el G-Virus.

Y además de todo estaba él, ese sujeto que jamás la dejó en paz, y que fue quien la envió a Raccoon¿Es que en verdad aquel supuesto hijo era de Wesker? A decir verdad, eso tenia sentido, podía ser que Ada se hubiese revolcado un par de veces con él, la idea no parecía ser tan descabellada, si se miraban todos los matices de la situación. Un sentimiento de asco y repulsión comenzó a recorrerle en cuanto la imagino junto a él.

_Será posible… Después de haber estado conmigo… Ella…_

Sacudió la cabeza instintivamente con el afán de negárselo a si mismo, si seguía pensando en eso solo conseguiría hacerse mas daño, y ya estaba demasiado mal, como para estar aun peor.

Inspiró profundamente el aire puro que lo rodeaba, haciendo que su pecho se recargara de esa aura, y luego exhaló dejando escapar lentamente el aire, ya se sentía un poco mejor, aunque aquella angustia punzante nunca desaparecería.

Se sentó sobre una de las rocas que estaban a la orilla del lago, subiendo una de sus piernas en esta y contempló el paisaje, mientras observaba también el vapor que emergía de su nariz al respirar, su mirada se posó en la luna llena que iluminaba la fresca noche, la cual era tapada a ratos por las celestes nubes que pasaban delante de ella.

Un sonido lo sacó de su expectación, un ruido que parecía ser el de las hojas de un arbusto moviéndose frenéticamente, Leon se puso rápidamente de pie, volteado la cabeza de un lado a otro a ver si veía de donde provenía el ruido, lo primero que paso por su mente fue…

_Tal vez sea un zombie…_

Rió en su fuero interno por lo que acababa de pensar, pero no descartaba la posibilidad, después de todo, ya estaba curado de espanto.

- Ayuda… Ayúdame…

Una voz casi inaudible sonó a sus espaldas, seguido de un desplome sobre la nieve, Leon sintió como un escalofrío violento recorría su espina dorsal de extremo a extremo, aquella llamada de auxilio lastimero, lo hizo estremecer y algo de temor se vio reflejado en sus grisáceos ojos, sin titubear se dio la vuelta, y pudo apreciar una delgada y negra figura que yacía sobre el helado suelo, con el cabello suelto y esparcido.

El joven agente se acercó rápidamente a aquel individuo, rezando en su fuero interno por que se encontrara bien, lo tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y pudo apreciar que era una chica por lo delicada que era su figura y por el largo de su pelo, pero no pudo apreciar mas detalles, por la oscuridad de la noche, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y envolvió a la joven con esta.

A paso apresurado se dirigió a su jeep y puso el cuerpo tendido en el asiento trasero, cerrando la puerta y montándose raudamente para conducir con rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar al lugar de destino, el joven de cabello rubio, volvió a tomar a la chica entre sus brazos para llevarla al interior de la cabaña, abrió la puerta, y desde ahí se podía apreciar toda la estancia, al lado izquierdo estaba el living con sus respectivos sofás de cuero negro y en medio de estos una alfombra de color verde oscuro, siguiendo hacia el fondo se encontraba la chimenea hecha de rocas y frente a esta un colchón de agua en el que podían estar cómodamente dos personas. A la derecha el comedor y la puerta del baño, y más atrás la cocina de tipo americano, entre estos últimos se extendía una escalera alfombrada que desaparecía al llegar al segundo piso, toda la casa estaba hecha de madera incluyendo el piso, y ambos eran de un color caoba profundo, los dos ventanales estaban repartidos equitativamente y cubiertos con una elegante cortina de color verde oscuro, y la pequeña ventana que estaba en la cocina y se hallaba tapada por un visillo. Todo el lugar era extremadamente acogedor.

Leon encendió la luz del comedor que se encontraban al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada, y entró esquivando los muebles, para poder llegar frente a la chimenea.

Recostó con muchísima sutileza a la chica sobre el colchón de agua y se dirigió a prender el fogón. Arrojando la leña con prisa, no tardo mucho en encenderla. Se preguntaba que le habría pasado a aquella mujer, no quería siquiera pensar en un nuevo escape de virus.

La luz que emanaba la hoguera era totalmente embriagante, y hacia que el ambiente que los rodeaba fuera aun más agradable, el calor pronto se hizo presente y Leon se acercó a la dama, la sostuvo nuevamente entre sus brazos para darle calor, y al voltearla pudo percatarse que era una mujer muy bella, aunque el pelo le cubría el rostro, se podían apreciar claramente sus delicados rasgos, el joven de ojos azul grisáceo, empezó a quitar el cabello para observarla mejor y… Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquella chica era, alguien a quien había conocido hace muchísimo tiempo, era Claire, Claire Redfield, la joven motociclista hermana de uno de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S.

Él y ella consiguieron escapar de Raccoon City justo antes de que el laboratorio donde se encontraban estallara en mil pedazos, a causa de una bomba que se activó gracias al sistema de seguridad, le parecía impresionante, y mas aun por que no había sabido nada de Claire hacia años, lo ultimo que había hecho por ella fue localizar a su hermano Chris, con la ayuda de la red del gobierno y los satélites privados del mismo, un trabajo que no fue muy difícil, además, la chica estaba perdida en medio del atlántico sur, después de eso, ella le había escrito un e-mail agradeciéndole por todo.

Sin embargo, no parecía ser la misma de antes, ya que su rostro estaba pálido por el frío que seguramente había pasado, y también parecía mas madura que la primera vez que la vio, además de estar casi al punto de congelarse, su cuerpo estaba completamente helado.

Pero sin duda Leon sentía alegría de que ella estuviera aquí, de alguna extraña manera lo hacia feliz. La abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos, y en silencio le agradecía el que hubiese vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

- Resiste por favor Claire… - Le murmuró en un susurro cerca del oído.

La chica hizo un suave movimiento, estremeciéndose y temblando, Leon la observó con ternura, se quedaría junto a ella hasta que despertara.

* * *

Eso ha sido el capitulo II

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…

En cuanto puedo lo continuaré.

Saludos!!!!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	3. ¡Eres tú!

Hola a todos!!!

Creanme que lamento mucho el haber demorado tanto con este capitulo, pero por fin ya esta aquí.

Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso, y agradezco a todos por sus reviews, que sin duda son los que me alientan a seguir con mis fics.

Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Leon llevaba alrededor de una hora abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de Claire, temía que algo malo pudiera sucederle, sentía una responsabilidad inminente, y deseaba con toda su alma que se repusiera pronto, y que todo esto no quedara en nada mas que un horrible susto.

El aroma que emanaba la chica era realmente exquisito, dulce y agradable, y así lo pudo sentir el joven de cabello rubio a cada segundo que pasaba, no recordaba con certeza cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido el aroma de Claire Redfield, o cuando había sido la ultima vez que una mujer estaba tan cerca de él.

_No… Es mejor que no piense más en eso…_

¿Por qué ella venia a su mente en los momentos que menos lo deseaba? Como anhelaba olvidar todo ese episodio doloroso, pero parecía ser que mientras más ansiaba borrarlo, más recuerdos lo abatían e inevitablemente terminaban por herirlo.

Dedicó una mirada tierna a la chica que reposaba entre sus brazos, con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera pensar en otra cosa, y es que realmente estaba mucho más bella de lo que su mente lograba divisar entre el pasado de su confundida memoria. Su cabello castaño, mas largo que la ultima vez que la había visto, aun humedecido y desparramado sobre su rostro fino y pálido, sus ojos cerrados, de largas pestañas parecían sumidos en un profundo sueño, parecido a la muerte, aunque a la vez sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas por el calor que provenía de la hoguera, hacían un ligero contraste con este ultimo. Sus labios rosados…

Leon deslizó suavemente sus dedos, hasta posarlos en los labios fríos de Claire, no tenia claro que era lo que estaba haciendo, o por que estaba actuando de esa manera. Pero podía sentir el aire tibio que escapaba por la nariz de la chica.

- Mmmm – Un leve gemido mudo escapó desde la garganta de Claire.

El muchacho quitó abruptamente su mano del lugar donde la había posado minutos antes, mientras su corazón latía enérgicamente en señal del susto que había sufrido, al pensar que ella despertaría en ese momento.

- Claire… - Dijo Leon en un tono casi inaudible. - ¿Puedes oírme?

¿Qué le ocurría? Estaba actuando como un tonto, y por mas que intentaba encontrar el por que, le era completamente imposible obtener alguna respuesta desde su fuero interno.

La chica de cabello castaño, quien aun permanecía acomodada entre los brazos de Leon, comenzaba a abrir pesadamente sus ojos de color celeste intenso, mientras la luz del fuego parecía quemarle las pupilas, frunció el ceño y arrugó los ojos, mientras intentaba rehuirle a la luminosidad, escondiéndose aun mas en el pecho del joven que la protegía.

Cuando por fin pudo aclimatarse a la luminaria del lugar, dirigió una delicada y aturdida mirada al hombre que había salvado su vida.

- ¿Don… Dónde estoy…? – Preguntó en un murmullo confundido.

- Claire… Ahora estas bien, estas en mi casa. Nada malo te pasará. – La voz de Leon sonaba convencida y segura.

- Leon… - La muchacha se puso en frente de él, y prosiguió sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. – ¡Eres tú! No puedo creerlo.

Sus ojos celestes brillaban de manera tenue, demostrando la felicidad que sentía, realmente era él a quien tenia en frente. Leon S. Kennedy, el hombre que le había ayudado a salir de Raccoon City, y quien le había ayudado a contactar a su hermano, cuando se encontraba atrapada en la isla de Rockfort,

El joven agente, por su parte sonrió nerviosamente por la distancia que los separaba, a decir verdad, le agradaba tenerla así de cerca, no entendía que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se sentía verdaderamente un tonto, y es que nunca le había pasado nada parecido con alguna mujer, se podía decir que era todo un conquistador.

_¿Será que Claire es mi amiga…?_

Un intento de respuesta desesperada, se hizo notar cuando su mente le gritaba que se alejara rápidamente de ella.

Y es que claramente por aquella chica que estaba en frente de él, sentía algo evidentemente fuerte, un cariño muy especial, al igual que por Sherry Birkin, a pesar de todo, tenia buenos recuerdos de ellas dos, aunque la situación en la que se conocieron, no fue la mas agradable.

- Gracias por ayudarme…

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, y volver bruscamente a la realidad, Claire le había dado las gracias, y seguía mirándolo con esos ojos tan intensos que le hacían temblar, y sentirse incómodamente insignificante a su lado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió… Por que estabas ahí en medio del bosque? – Las preguntas intrigadas del chico de ojos azul grisáceo, no se hicieron esperar.

- Yo…

Claire claramente no supo que responder, así que dirigió una seductora y apasionada mirada, a su interrogante, se acercó peligrosamente a él y poniendo su dedo índice de manera muy sensual sobre los labios del joven, le dijo

- No me preguntes cosas que no puedo recordar…

Después de esto, lo beso tiernamente en la boca mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, Leon abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba atónito frente a la reacción de la chica¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Claramente no era la misma niña que había conocido años antes.

Pero todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron, en el instante en que se dio cuenta del contacto delicioso y placentero que se sentía en aquel beso. Claire lo tenía atrapado, no había forma de escapar, y no es que quisiera hacerlo, ya que estaba disfrutando de este momento a cabalidad. Su corazón latía briosa y violentamente amenazando con salir disparado a través de su caja torácica en cualquier momento.

Estaba seguro que nunca antes se había sentido así¿Qué era lo que ella poseía, que lo traía de esa manera? Como deseaba desnudarla en ese mismo minuto…

_¿Pero que estas…?_

- Claire… Detente… Por favor… - Decía Leon suavemente, en tono de suplica lastimera, mientras corría su rostro, y trataba de calmar su instinto salvaje.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, hizo caso a la petición desesperada del joven, y percatándose de lo que acababa de hacer, dijo avergonzada

- Lo… Lo siento. – bajó la mirada y continuo. – No se que me paso, no quise incomodarte. – El tono de voz de la muchacha parecía arrepentido y sumiso.

- No te preocupes…

- Fue un impulso. – Ciertamente no sabia que decir para disculparse, se sentía fatal.

¿Por qué tenia que aceptar las disculpas de ella? Debería ser él que debiera estar excusándose, por sus pensamientos impropios ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese deseado desnudarla? Ella era su amiga, y para él una niña, aunque solo tuviera dos años menos, y ahora ya alcanzara los veintisiete. Siempre seria su niña…

- ¿Que te parece si olvidamos esto, y comemos algo? – Pregunto Leon con tono alegre y divertido, ese que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- Claro… - Respondió Claire sin pensárselo mucho, y es que literalmente estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no había ningún vocablo con el que pudiera continuar.

Leon la miró dulcemente, realmente era como una niña pequeña, tan frágil, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, con pensamientos confusos y misteriosos, que sin duda alguna, solo ella conocía.

- Aunque, primero que nada… - Articuló Leon, mientras la chica levantaba la vista, y lo miraba con atención. – Creo que deberías cambiarte, tu ropa aun esta mojada. Y no es bueno que te quedes así. – Le dedicó una abierta y sincera sonrisa, y por ultimo dijo. – Por que no das un baño, mientras yo preparo la comida.

- Como digas.

- Sígueme por favor.

El chico de melena rubia, concluyó y Claire lo siguió a través de la casa, el color caoba de la misma y el contraste que hacia con las alfombras y cortinas de color verde oscuro, era verdaderamente envolvente y acogedor, y la luz y el calor que provenían de la chimenea, lo hacían aun mas.

Subieron por la escalera, la chica de cabello castaño, podía sentir como sus botas de nieve se hundían en la gruesa alfombra que tapizaba los peldaños uno a uno, la misma que al llegar al segundo piso, se extendía por un ancho, pero breve pasillo, que finalizaba en un enorme ventanal, el cual estaba cubierto por una fina cortina del mismo color verde, a la izquierda, se encontraba una puerta por la cual Leon entró.

Una vez dentro, y luego de que el joven encendiera la luz, Claire pudo percatarse de que se trataba de su dormitorio, por el hecho de que la cama estaba desecha y bastante desordenada. Todo en ese cuarto tenía un olor peculiar…

_Ese es… El aroma de Leon…_

Su estomago se apretó, y de pronto sintió una presión horrible en el pecho¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle algo así? El era tan amable, y por supuesto le tenía un cariño muy especial.

_Definitivamente no hay salvación para mí._

La puerta por la que habían entrado daba al lado derecho de la cabecera de la amplia cama de madera, la cual tenía dos veladores del mismo material, cuidadosamente barnizados en una tonalidad marrón.

A los pies del lecho, había otra puerta, a la derecha un sofá tapizado en cuero negro, y a la izquierda un televisor, sobre una elegante mesa fabricada para eso, unas pequeñas alfombras frente a las mesitas de noche, y uno que otro cuadro en la pared de color caoba.

- Bueno, ese es el baño. – Dijo el joven de ojos azul grisáceo, mientras señalaba la única puerta que había dentro de la habitación. – Te quedas en tu casa. - Diciendo esto ultimo, se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Permaneció unos segundos mirando los pasos que había seguido Leon tras salir del dormitorio, había algo que la atormentaba terriblemente, y que sus ojos intensos trataban de ocultar a cualquier costo. Algo imposible de captar pasaba por su mente complicada y perturbada, algo que hizo que se sentara sobre la cama, y estallara en un llanto ahogado y desesperado.

Deseaba decirle toda la verdad, quería que él se enterase de todo y le ayudara a sobrellevar aquello que no podía ni debía confesarle, las lágrimas escapaban silenciosas y rápidas de sus celestes ojos, mientras trataba de retener con todas sus fuerzas la rabia e impotencia que crecía en su interior.

- Solo espero que algún día pagues por todo esto… - Murmuró al viento, antes de entrar al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Espero que haya gustado…

Trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda.

Besitos y Saludos!!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	4. ¿Que me esta pasando?

Holaaaaaaaa!

Por fin he podido actualizar mi fic 

Y estoy feliz por eso... Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra que sea de su agrado. Y me pone muy contenta leer sus reviews. 

De verdad se los agradezco mucho!

Antes que nada quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi amiga **Lirio Negro**... Tu sabes por que jijiji... 

Ahora si, aqui se los dejo...

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Claire podía sentir como el agua tibia conseguía relajar parte de sus adoloridos músculos, había caminado durante horas para por fin dar con el paradero de Leon. Claramente no había sido un trabajo fácil, pero nada que no pudiera lograr. 

Alzó la mano derecha para cerrar la llave de la ducha, y se quedó en silencio, observando como las últimas gotas del líquido transparente eran absorbidas por el agujero del desagüe.

Su mente trataba desesperadamente de negarse todo lo que había sucedido, y al mismo tiempo convencerse de que ya estaba en el lugar de destino. ¿Por qué tenia que hacer algo contra su voluntad? No deseaba lastimar a Leon, de ninguna clase de forma posible, pero sabia que eso seria inevitable.

- Leon… - Un susurro tenue escapó de sus labios húmedos. 

No cabía duda de que aquel joven que ella había conocido en Raccoon City, ya no era el mismo, estaba tan cambiado, parecía otra persona. Tan musculoso, estaba mas alto y mas corpulento, incluso se atrevía a pensar que estaba mas guapo, se le veía mas maduro, y mucho mas experimentado en cuanto a entrenamiento de combate.

_Si me descuido, podría matarme…_

Sacudió su cabeza de forma instintiva, para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, no estaba permitido darle esa oportunidad, y Claire lo sabia muy bien.

Por fin se percató que aun estaba en el interior de la ducha, su piel se estaba tornando igual a la de un pollo crudo y estaba temblando levemente.

_Será mejor que salga de aquí._

……

Había pasado casi media hora desde que Claire había subido a darse un baño, y el joven comenzaba a preocuparse, ya llevaba bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para que él alcanzará a tener todo listo. La mesa estaba puesta con mucho detalle, se apreciaba que Leon era todo un experto en esa clase de tareas. La luz de la habitación era sutil y el fuego de la chimenea hacia que el ambiente fuera extremadamente romántico. 

El chico de melena rubia camino lentamente hacia la mesa, y miró los platos de color blanco, con la mirada perdida en el matiz pálido.

Claire bajaba lentamente las escaleras, con pasos seguros y firmes, pero con un nudo en el estomago, no cabía duda de que Leon la ponía considerablemente nerviosa.

Y ahí estaba él, junto a la mesa, esa mesa que el mismo había decorado para ella, se notaba tan sereno, tan solo, incluso tan triste, que la muchacha de cabello castaño no pudo evitar sentir un cariño inmenso por él.

En ese momento sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los azul grisáceos de Leon, su mirada le llegó al alma, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al igual que su respiración. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que en cualquier momento la enviarían al suelo. El era tan varonil, tan atractivo…

Sus ojos parecieron perderse en los de ella, le parecía increíble tenerla en frente, vestida de esa manera tan sensual, con una de sus camisas de color blanco, que obviamente le quedaba grande, pero que a la vez denotaba perfectamente su figura. Sus pechos firmes y bien formados, su pequeña cintura y sus largas piernas, que finalizaban con sus pies descalzos. Llevaba el cabello húmedo, lo que hacia que la prenda se encontrara mojada sobre los hombros de la chica.

Estaba mirándola como un verdadero idiota, irrefutablemente embelesado, como nunca antes se había quedado por una mujer. Aquella chica parecía un ángel, uno que sin duda había llegado a acompañarlo.

Claire siguió su marcha hasta quedar en frente de él, tan cerca que ninguno de los dos supo que hacer. Seguían mirándose uno al otro, parecía ser que ambos deseaban estar cerca sin decir palabra alguna, y el ambiente los acompañaba perfectamente.

Que hermosa se veía, la luz tenue la hacia lucir aun mas bonita y sensual, ansiaba besarla, y su instinto salvaje le gritaba que lo hiciera, se maldecía a si mismo por haberse negado al beso anterior, no tenia cara para besarla él en este momento. Así que optó por romper aquel silencio.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Qué clase de pregunta tan estupida. – Comamos que se enfría… - Era su idea o estaba haciendo el completo ridículo.

Claire se hecho a reír de manera suave, llevando su mano derecha hasta su boca, la verdad es que le hacia mucha gracia lo que acababa de decir Leon, él la observaba algo avergonzado, pero intentó disimularlo riendo también.

- La verdad es que si tengo hambre. – Respondió a la pregunta del joven, con un tono muy tierno.

Ambos pasaron a la mesa y comieron en perfecto silencio, mas que nada por que a nadie se le ocurrió que decir, era verdad que tenían tanto de que hablar, pero los dos sabían que no era el mejor momento para ello. 

Pasaron veinte minutos y ya habían terminado la comida, al levantar la vista del plato, sus miradas se volvieron a entrelazar por un largo momento estremecedor. 

- Es mejor que descansemos… - Dijo Leon nuevamente interrumpiendo el momento. - Que idiota - Pensó en sus adentros. – Mañana tendremos un largo día, así que es mejor ir dormir. – Claire asintió mientras agachaba la mirada. – Dormirás en mi cuarto. 

- ¿Y tu? – Preguntó la mujer, algo preocupada.

- No te preocupes, yo dormiré aquí, en el colchón de agua. – Le sonrió abiertamente, sonrisa que fue inmediatamente contestada por la muchacha. – Vamos. – Dijo mientras estiraba su mano para ayudar a Claire a levantarse de la mesa. 

Nuevamente la condujo a través de las escaleras, para finalmente llegar a la habitación, una vez dentro, Leon encendió la luz, y luego cerró las cortinas cubriendo la ventana, quito la ropa mojada de Claire que se encontraba sobre la cama y la puso sobre el sillón, estiró un poco el desorden que había sobre la cama, y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente. Extrajo unas mantas del closet y salió casi desesperadamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. 

Una vez fuera, comprendió que prácticamente había salido corriendo de allí, sintió ganas de dejarse caer sobre la alfombra y meditar que era lo que le estaba pasando, de alguna manera el estar fuera le daba una sensación de alivio. Era risible y gracioso pensar que había escapado de ella, pero eso es lo que acababa de hacer. 

Bajó las escaleras, aun pensando en lo que acababa de suceder¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, incluso era todo un conquistador con las mujeres, y jamás había tenido esa clase de problemas. Sin siquiera notarlo ya estaba justo al lado del colchón de agua, que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Arrojó las cobijas sobre lo que seria su cama, y tomó una almohada del sofá, posteriormente se acomodó y se tapó con las mantas.

- Claire… ¿Qué me esta sucediendo contigo? – Un último susurro escapó de sus labios, antes de cerrar sus cansados ojos.

……

El sol se hacia notar entrando fuertemente por todas las ventanas de la casa, Claire abría perezosamente los ojos, hacia bastante tiempo que no dormía tan bien, sin duda Leon tenia buen gusto para elegir un lugar de descanso, todo eso acompañado de lo agotada que se encontraba la noche anterior.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, tenia pensado hacer un desayuno delicioso para el joven de cabello rubio, tenia ganas de hacerlo, y estaba segura que a él le gustaría. 

_Vaya, si ya parecemos pareja._

Sonrió ante lo que acababa de pensar, era gracioso tener una imagen así, y ella no debía permitírselo, por lo menos no ahora y menos con él.

Un ruidito molesto que procedía de entre sus ropas, la sacó de sus oníricos pensamientos. Rápidamente se puso en pie, tomó de en medio de sus prendas un teléfono satelital, y oprimió el botón para contestar

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres? – Respondió la muchacha con fastidio en su voz.

- ¿Lograste llegar con Leon? – Una voz grave y gutural, sonó del otro lado.

- Si ya estoy en su casa. – Claire rezaba en su fuero interno por que Leon no hubiese escuchado el ruido del teléfono. 

- Mmf… Bien. – Dijo el hombre con tono áspero. - ¿Tienes claro lo que debes que hacer? 

- ¿Acaso crees que podría olvidarlo? – La voz de la chica ya sonaba muy molesta. – Déjame en paz… ¿Quieres?

- Esta bien… – Hubo un silencio del otro lado del auricular. – Pero recuerda lo que esta en juego. Haz bien tu trabajo y a ellos no les pasará nada.

La transmisión terminó, y Claire sintió como sus piernas le fallaban dejándola caer sin remedio contra el suelo. Tenia ganas de llorar, solo de la rabia y frustración que sentía, estaba atrapada. Un leve sollozo prisionero en su garganta logró huir y hacerse presente en el silencio frío del cuarto. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Le faltaba valor, coraje para enfrentarse a aquel hombre… 

_De cualquier forma… Nunca podría vencerlo. Ese maldito bastardo es prácticamente inmortal._

Inspiró profundamente, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer, aunque sabia que cada vez que hablara con él, se descompondría de la misma manera. Se puso de pie, añorando fuerzas para continuar con todo eso, no quería caer, ni mucho menos fallarles a las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

TOC, TOC… Aquellos golpeteos en la puerta la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, apretó la mandíbula y luego dijo

- Pase…

- Buenos días Claire. – La voz amable de Leon, la hizo sentir mejor. - ¿Dormiste bien?

Oh por Dios, olía tan bien, el perfume que el muchacho llevaba encima le sentaba de maravilla, y su pelo rubio, mojado sobre su rostro varonil aun mejor, se veía demasiado guapo con esa camisa de color negro de mangas cortas, que dejaban a la vista sus bien trabajados brazos, y esos jeans de color azul marino, que a pesar de no se ajustados, ostentaban unas piernas fuertes y musculosas. 

- Si, muchas gracias por prestarme tu habitación. – La chica de cabello castaño, le sonrió tiernamente. – Hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

- Me alegra. – Una nueva sonrisa para ella.

Era tan apuesto cuando sonreía, su sonrisa era perfecta, al igual que sus dientes absolutamente parejos y blancos, sin dejar de mencionar sus bellos labios. Sus cejas bien formadas, su nariz…

_Si fuera aun una estudiante, juró que me arrojaría a sus brazos._

- ¿Claire? – Leon la miraba con extrañeza. - ¿Te pasa algo?

Con un gesto innato, la muchacha se hecho a reír a carcajadas, le sudaban las manos y nuevamente le temblaban las piernas, el nerviosismo en su risa era evidente. Deseaba besarlo otra vez, era lo único que anhelaba en ese momento. 

- No… Nada… - Parecía una tonta, y la verdad es que eso no le estaba molestando para nada. - ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

- Si, la verdad es que si. – Por mas que la observaba, le seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa, que había conocido. – Veras… Hace un día precioso, y me preguntaba… - Los ojos de Claire estaban fijos en él. - ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

El brillo en sus ojos la delató inmediatamente, como si él hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

- Si, me encantaría. – La respuesta pareció salir de manera espontánea de su boca. 

- Entonces esperaré abajo para que puedas vestirte. – El joven dio la media vuelta y se retiró de la recamara.

De nuevo estaba ahí, afuera de su propia habitación, al igual que anoche, pensando exactamente lo mismo. Cuanto le apetecía besar nuevamente esos labios, pero esta vez sin culpa, sin obstáculos, y con todos sus sentidos puestos en ello.

_Claire…_

Su nombre pasó por su cabeza, como si fuese lo que mas deseara en el planeta entero, sin duda había algo en ella que lo traía plenamente maniático. 

Bajó las escaleras tratando de evadir esos pensamientos, que sin querer lo estaban torturando, ya que estaba casi seguro, de que definitivamente Claire jamás seria para él.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, trataba de aclarar sus ideas dentro de su mente, o al menos eso pretendería, mientras Claire estaba lista. 

……

No pasó más de media hora, y la chica de ojos celestes ya estaba lista, vestida con sus pantalones de nieve de color negro, sus botas y una camiseta del mismo color, llevaba el cabello liso y suelto, el cual reposaba sobre sus delicados hombros, y en su brazo izquierdo traía su chaqueta.

- Te ves bien. – Fue lo más brillante que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Gracias. – Claire se ruborizó imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Vamos? – La muchacha asintió, y Leon tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra, que estaba sobre el sofá.

Una vez fuera de la casa, la chica se quedó pasmada, el paisaje era realmente envolvente y maravilloso, cientos de árboles milenarios, nevados hasta la copa, el aire puro soplándole a la cara, el sonido de las aves que se hacia uno solo con el viento, y la nieve enteramente blanca por todas partes.

_Fascinante, no lo había notado._

¡PIP!... El sonido agudo de la bocina del Jeep de Leon, la sacó de su examen exhaustivo al panorama. Inmediatamente casi de forma involuntaria se volteó hacia donde procedía el ruido.

- Ya voy. – Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

La verdad es que estar a solas con Leon, en un bosque prácticamente desierto, con el ambiente envolvente y romántico que este le proporcionaba, era algo que la entusiasmaba bastante. Sentía una atracción muy fuerte por él hombre alto y de cabello rubio ceniza.

Él estaba a su lado, conduciendo con el ceño fruncido, en silencio y muy concentrado en el camino nevado. Se veía tan guapo, Claire suspiro suavemente, tenia muy claro que él nunca seria para ella. Por lo que decidió guardarse ese sentimiento en sus adentros y continuar con lo planeado. De alguna forma creía que si no lo admitía en voz alta le era más fácil reprimir sus ganas de besarlo.

- Ya llegamos. – Leon detuvo el motor, y sacó las llaves del Jeep de donde se encontraban. – Ven. – Abrió la puerta de su lado y bajo del coche, Claire por su parte hizo lo mismo.

El lugar era maravilloso, quizás el único sitio que no estaba congelado en toda la zona, la hierva verde en el suelo, tenia un olor húmedo, fresco y natural, el río seguía su cause con una fuerza increíble, chocando impetuosamente contra las rocas, los árboles se mecían al compás del viento que soplaba suavemente, creando un sonido tranquilizador y relajante. Claire cerró los ojos para poder escuchar, sentir, oler, todo lo que podía. Estaba encantada por la belleza oriunda de aquel lugar.

- Podría quedarme aquí para siempre. – Exclamó levemente, y Leon la miró con ternura.

- Este es mi lugar favorito. – Dijo el hombre sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – Siempre que quiero pensar, o estar solo vengo. – La muchacha lo miraba interesada. – Es un sitio muy relajante... ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que vengo con alguien más.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Entonces… ¿Debía ella sentirse afortunada? Era tan tierno con ella, de alguna u otra manera sentía que no estaba sola, sabia que Leon también estaba sintiendo cosas por ella.

- Yo… Me siento alagada. – Claire lo miró con dulzura. – Gracias Leon. – Caminó hasta ubicarse delante de él. – No sé como podré agradecerte, todo lo que has hecho por mi. – Lo abrazó por el cuello, acercando su cuerpo, y oprimiéndolo contra el del joven. Acercó su boca al oído de Leon. – De verdad… Salvaste mi vida.

El joven agente, no dijo nada, solo se limitó a responder el tierno pero atrevido abrazo de Claire. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello descubierto, su aroma delicioso, el contacto de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Leon pensó que perdería la cabeza, deseaba besarla, y peor aun, que esos besos llegaran a más. Se maldijo para sus adentros, no pretendía hacer nada que Claire no quisiera, pero su instinto salvaje le pedía a gritos, que la desnudara en ese mismo momento. 

Se apartó suavemente, pero fue imposibilitado por la muchacha de ojos celestes, quien se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Definitivamente Leon no esperaba que eso fuera a suceder, pero no le desagrado, al contrario, respondió al beso de la muchacha con todos sus sentidos puestos, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sentía los labios húmedos y tibios de la chica contra los suyos, y su lengua juguetona que le estaba haciendo perder el poco control sobre si mismo que le quedaba.

Leon llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la muchacha, mientras la otra la posaba sobre su mejilla derecha, la aprisionó de tal manera que ella aunque quisiera no podría escapar de él.

Claire ubicó uno de sus muslos en la entrepierna del joven, y notó la rigidez viril que ahí se distinguía. Sonrió en su fuero interno, ahora si estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Estaba excitada, deseaba sentir las manos de Leon acariciando todo su cuerpo, y poder ella deleitarse con los atributos que de seguro, él poseía.

Ambos cayeron juntos sobre la hierva, sin dejar de besarse, ese beso que había comenzado de una manera muy suave y tierna, y que ahora era salvaje y apasionado. Leon se situó entre las piernas de Claire, y ella las separó para darle mayor facilidad, él mientras deslizaba sus manos a la cintura de la mujer, y se empujaba a si mismo contra ella, como si deseara estar en su interior.

Un ruido fuerte y ensordecedor, hizo que se separarán de manera brusca, seguido del sonido de las aves en el cielo que huían de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien.

- ¿Oíste eso? – Exclamó Leon algo inquieto, a lo que Claire asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba la ropa. – Estoy seguro, que fue un disparo.

- Pero esto no es zona de caza… - Por supuesto que la muchacha sabia de quien se trataba, y el por qué estaba en ese lugar, le quedaba poco tiempo. El muchacho aun seguía sobre ella, lo que por el momento no era apropiado. – Es peligroso que nos quedemos en este sitio.

Ambos se miraron, y sus ojos parecieron fundirse en los del otro. Leon seguía deseándola con un ímpetu bestial, mientras que Claire añoraba sentir sus caricias. Pero había algo que estaba claro, era demasiado pronto…

Se pusieron de pie, sacudieron la hierba que llevaban encima después de aquel encuentro, y caminaron despacio hacia el Jeep. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, la chica de ojos celestes se preguntaba, que era lo que estaba pensando Leon, sus ojos eran inexpresivos en ciertas situaciones, y si algo había aprendido en esos años, era a guardar muy dentro de si, sus emociones, aquellos sentimientos que podían mostrar debilidad.

_Leon… _

Claire volvía a pensar una y otra vez en él, como anhelaba poder sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

- Ya llegamos… ¿Estas bien? – La expresión en el rostro del joven, era evidentemente preocupación.

- Si… - Aquella palabra salió de su boca, netamente por inercia, la verdad es que se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de lo rápido que habían llegado. – Estoy bien. – Otra vez, esos ojos azul grisáceo, acechándola fijamente. - ¿Pasa algo?

El joven movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, pero seguía observándola fijamente, como si estuviera analizándola.

Estaba ahí, frente a él, en el asiento de su Jeep, con ese aspecto tan frágil y esa mirada tan sutil. Era tan bella, su cabello castaño y desprendido de la coleta que acostumbraba a llevar, caía dócilmente sobre sus hombros delicados, sus ojos celestes, intensos y sinceros, su nariz perfecta, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, que lo invitaban a besarlos nuevamente… 

- Claire yo… - Soltó en un susurro inconcluso. – Yo…- Parecía no poder continuar. 

- Tú… - Claire lo miraba tiernamente, esperando conocer que era lo que el muchacho intentaba decirle. 

- Es mejor que entremos, el clima es cambiante, y puede ser que se ponga a nevar en cualquier momento.

La muchacha lo miraba con sus celestes ojos, intrigados y extrañados, mientras él se volteaba y se maldecía en su interior por no ser capaz de confesárselo. 

Esa misma noche nevó fuertemente por lo que Leon y Claire durmieron juntos sobre el colchón de agua, con la chimenea encendida. Después claro, de conversar sobre lo que les había sucedido en esos largos ocho años, en los cuales ninguno de los dos había tenido noticias del otro. Leon le pregunto por la pequeña Sherry, quien por el obvio e inevitable paso del tiempo, debía tener más o menos la edad de Ashley Graham, la hija del presidente. Claire le contó que la niña de veinte años, que era Sherry hoy en día, vivía con ella y su hermano en un departamento que Chris había comprado en New York, y que tenia muchas ganas de entrar a estudiar en la universidad, era tan inteligente como su padre, William Birkin, Sherry quería estudiar medicina, era una joven con altura de mira, con mucha hambre de conocimiento, y deseosa de emprender nuevos retos.

Así charlaron hasta que el sueño los venció y cayeron rendidos, sobre la cómoda cama que Leon se había dispuesto en la sala de estar.

…… 

La muchacha abrió sus ojos en medio de la noche, por la poca luz que provenía del exterior, dedujo que eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana. Se sentó sobre la cama, y se frotó suavemente los ojos, el sueño aun se hacia presente en ellos, ya que le ardían tenuemente.

Fijo la vista en su lado derecho, Leon aun dormía profundamente, su respiración era lenta y dócil, lo que lo hacia parecer extremadamente indefenso.

_Se ve tan…_

Pensó Claire, sin terminar su reflexión mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la frente del muchacho, y le acariciaba con dulzura la cabeza, sus cabellos eran suaves y delgados, tan sedosos como ella imaginaba, sus pestañas rubias daban un perfecto contraste con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y secos, que exhalaban lentamente el aire que entraba en cada inhalación.

_Perfecto._

Terminó, su pensamiento inconcluso, su mente divagaba por lo que alguna vez creyó conocer, por lo que alguna vez creyó que tenia y nunca le seria arrebatado. Sin duda Leon se había convertido en alguien realmente importante, verdaderamente especial, tanto que jamás lo hubiera imaginado. 

Volvió a acomodarse para dormir un momento mas junto a él, dedicándole una ultima mirada antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, observándolo una vez mas…

_Eres mi dulce sacrificio… Mi amor por encargo…_

Y con esta irrevocable meditación, se quedó profundamente dormida al lado del hombre, que estaba segura, quería como a ningún otro. 

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Trataré de actualizar pronto, como siempre digo. Cuando la universidad me lo permita.

Besitos y Saludos!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	5. Ardiente deseo

Capitulo V

Holaaaaaaaa!!

Por fin me ha llegado un ataque de inspiración, que realmente me ha hecho escribir el capitulo en tres días.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews, de verdad me alegra mucho que les agrade mi historia.

Y sin mas preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capitulo…

* * *

**Capitulo V.**

Los días habían pasado increíblemente rápido, tanto que Claire casi había olvidado todas sus preocupaciones tormentosas. Él la hacia sentir tan bien, tan protegida, incluso la hacia sentir querida y necesitada, sin duda estaba segura de que los sentimientos que Leon Scott Kennedy provocaba en ella, nunca antes los había sentido. Por lo menos de esa manera tan intensa.

En los últimos días, habían ido de compras al pueblo más cercano, al cine, a comer, de paseo por el lago, incluso habían hecho guerra de bolas de nieve un día que salieron a pasear, y se desinfló un neumático del Jeep.

Hacia ya dos semanas que había comenzado con todo esto, hacia catorce días que había llegado a su lado, fingiéndose herida y confundida.

_Leon…_

Lo pensó mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, con la chimenea encendida y las luces apagadas. Estaba sola, ya que Leon había viajado a la ciudad hace tres días, cuando su teléfono satelital de red confidencial, lo había hecho salir casi corriendo.

_Me pregunto que habrá sucedido, quizás…_

Sacudió la cabeza de forma instintiva, para detener cualquier pensamiento nefasto que pudiera escapar de su mente, ni siquiera pretendía pensar en la posibilidad de que Leon descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones, y le aterraba pensar que podría llegar a perderlo. No, eso si que no, cualquier cosa menos eso. Aunque pensándolo bien, seria un castigo justo. La chica se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, movió la cortina y observó el exterior. Los pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente, mientras eran mecidos con suavidad por viento helado del invierno. Lo que la hizo recordar aquella vez que estuvo en la antártica…

- Chris… - Un susurro escapó de su boca, sin darse cuenta.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Claire llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla para detener una gota del líquido salado que se escurría por su fino rostro, mientras apretaba la mandíbula, e intentaba contener el llanto.

……

Ya estaban en casa, Chris y Claire Redfield, entraron en su pequeño departamento, situado en centro de la ciudad de Boston. El cual había alquilado la muchacha tras salir de Raccoon City, en él había pasado horas preguntándose donde podía estar su hermano, al que finalmente había encontrado a salvo, o mejor dicho, él la había hallado a ella. Chris encendió la luz de la sala de estar, y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mientras su hermana lo miraba sonriente y emocionada, con su rostro aun sucio y empolvado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el joven, con tono comprensivo. – Ven, siéntate aquí. – Continuó mientras señalaba el mismo sillón de dos cuerpos en el que estaba sentado.

La chica de orbes celestes, se acercó con paso lento y dudoso, pero finalmente se situó donde él le había pedido.

- Es que… - Alcanzó a decir antes que su voz se quebrará, observó el rostro de su hermano, mugriento, herido y ensangrentado. – No puedo creer que todo haya terminado… - Su vista se nublo, y la cara de Chris parecía deformarse. En ese mismo instante se abalanzó sobre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Era definitivamente un conjunto de sensaciones, hacia casi ocho meses que no veía a su hermana, y en cierto modo todo había sido culpa de Umbrella. Desde que había empezado la ola de asesinatos en Raccoon City, que Chris no tenia cabeza para nada más que eso. Y ahora por fin podía tomar un descanso, un pequeño respiro de toda esa porquería.

Acababan de regresar de nada menos que la antártica, habían sido demasiadas las emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo, el dolor que debía de sentir Claire le preocupaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, tenía claro que la pobre muchacha había sufrido de manera excesiva en tan corto tiempo. Y lo de Steve, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La joven de cabello castaño estaba a gusto en los brazos de Chris, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo abrazaba, hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba estar a su lado. Aun no podía creer que por fin estaba junto a él, después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar los últimos meses, desde su aventura en la ciudad de los muertos, hasta su parada en la isla de la locura y en la base helada de la demencia.

Aunque en ese momento se daba cuenta de que por su hermano todo había valido la pena.

Anhelaba que ese momento durara para siempre, que ya nada malo volviera a suceder, que Umbrella no irrumpiera nunca más en sus vidas, pero sabia mejor que nadie que todo eso seguiría pasando mientras aquella compañía no fuese destruida.

……

Claire abrió los ojos y se percató que ya estaba oscuro, la noche había llegado y con ella el frío elevado. Se había quedado dormida sobre el colchón de agua, y sentía que se estaba congelando, tenía las manos y los pies muy helados. Se acercó a la chimenea y se situó frente al fuego.

_Como detesto estar aquí sola._

La verdad, es que más que eso, extrañaba la presencia de Leon, su voz, su sonrisa, su aroma, su calor... ¡Oh, como ansiaba que estuviera a su lado! Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le había dicho cuanto tardaría en volver.

Y la incertidumbre la seguía carcomiendo por dentro, se preguntaba sin cesar que había sido tan importante para que Leon saliera de esa manera tan apresurada y exaltada de la casa.

……

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, hacia mucho frío, tanto que a Claire no le era posible mantener sus manos calientes, por lo que las frotaba de manera enardecida frente a la hoguera.

Afuera nevaba vehementemente, como si el cielo quisiera dejarse caer a través de los lentos copos de nieve. El viento los hacia desvanecer contra las ventanas, y el fuego de la chimenea definitivamente no servia de mucho.

Leon la miraba sonriente desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado, parecía ya estar acostumbrado al frío, pero aun así ese gesto tierno en sus ojos azul grisáceo no desaparecía. La muchacha de cabello castaño y esbelta figura, era mucho mas que una simple amiga, lo sabia, y se había dado cuenta pocos días atrás, hacia casi dos semanas que ella había llegado a su lado, y era increíble la manera en que lo hacia sentir, era casi como un sueño, sin duda, uno del que no deseaba despertar jamás.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó con tono preocupado, le inquietaba que estuviera pasando demasiado frío.

- Si… E… Estoy bien. – Su voz salía entre dientes, su mandíbula tiritaba de manera violenta.

Leon se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella, con paso rápido, no tardó mucho en estar frente a Claire, quien lo miraba con sus ojos celestes clavados en sus ojos azul grisáceo. Parecía temblar cada vez más.

- Ven… - Dijo en un susurro, mientras la abrazaba suavemente, envolviéndola con sus fuertes y fornidos brazos. – Estas temblando.

El aire que dejaba escapar su aliento en el oído de la muchacha, la hizo estremecer. Tanto que hasta él pudo notarlo, lo que hizo que la sostuviera mas fuerte, acercándola, y presionándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Nuevamente sentía como el fuego de su pasión por ella se encendía una vez mas.

Iba a besarla, y ella añoraba que lo hiciera, deseaba sentir sus labios, quería probarlo, sentir su sabor, su aroma, su calor… Hasta que sin mas, pudo sentir ese contacto exquisito, que la hacia sentir tan bien, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, el muchacho comenzó a acariciar su rostro y luego su cuello, mientras ella lo abrazaba dulcemente en un gesto de entrega consumada. Leon la condujo hasta el colchón de agua, recostándola con sutileza sobre el mismo, mientras continuaba besándole el cuello, con tenues mordiscos fogosos. Claire por su parte se agitaba despacio, y su respiración se tornaba vertiginosa y excitada, cuando…

¡RING! ¡RING!

El teléfono satelital, que el gobierno le había entregado a Leon para casos de emergencia, el cual permanecía en una mesita al lado del sofá, empezó a sonar de manera insistente, con aquel sonido que para Claire, había sido sacado de una película de terror. El joven agente se alejó de ella, y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el aparato sonoro. Dejándola con el deseo ardiente sobre su piel.

- Aquí el Agente Kennedy, adelante. – La voz de Leon sonó seca y gutural, en el helado salón. – Si. – Continuó diciendo, seguramente alguien le hablaba al otro lado del auricular, pero la joven no lograba oír absolutamente nada. – Ahora mismo salgo para allá.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Se iría así, sin más, no tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero, lógicamente no le agradaba bajo ningún punto. Leon se iría y la dejaría completamente sola, ¿Era eso lo que pasaría?

_No… Por favor, Leon._

En ese mismo momento el joven de orbes azul grisáceas, la miraba con un mohín de seriedad y desagrado. ¿Seria acaso por ella?, Se aproximó con pasos ligeros pero veloces y se sentó junto a ella, en el colchón de agua.

- Claire. – Dijo inmediatamente después. – Debo salir ahora, lo siento.

- ¿Me dejaras sola? – El gesto en su rostro denotaba tristeza y soledad.

- Será por poco tiempo, lo prometo. – llevó su mano izquierda, a la mejilla de la chica. – Vamos, sé que podrás estar sin mí unos días. – Esto último lo dijo con tono gracioso, al cual la muchacha solo respondió con una mirada apenada.

Leon deslizó su otra mano, y la situó en la otra mejilla de Claire, tomando entre ellas el rostro fino de la mujer, acercándose peligrosamente y sin pensarlo demasiado, volvió a besarla tiernamente en los labios.

- Cuídate mucho por favor. – Dijo al finalizar el calido beso. A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

Luego se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su Jeep, y salió por la puerta principal cerrándola bruscamente tras él. Aquel sonido áspero que emitió la madera al chocar contra el marco de metal, parecía consumirla despacio pero a la vez de manera devastadora, lo extrañaría, y mucho de eso no cabía la menor duda.

……

Al regresar reiteradamente a la realidad, se dio cuenta que tenia los dedos sobre sus labios, lo necesitaba tanto, lo echaba tanto de menos. Pero el hecho de que ya llevara tres días afuera empezaba a alarmarla.

_No quiero pensar que has descubierto todo… Creo que no podría soportarlo, tengo tanto miedo…_

Lo amaba, estaba absolutamente enamorada de Leon Scott Kennedy, ese hombre había conseguido robarle el alma y el corazón en tan poco tiempo, que ni ella misma se lo creía, incluso pensaba que era más razonable especular que estaba totalmente loca. Era sumamente inadecuado e inaceptable, que terminara cautivada por los encantos del joven alto, de cabello rubio, y ojos azul grisáceo.

- Todo esto acabará conmigo. – murmuró en voz baja, mientras su mirada se perdía entre las llamas de la hoguera.

El frío del ambiente, no era comparable con el frío que sentía dentro de su pecho, cada vez que pensaba en ese hombre y en las palabras que le había dicho antes de partir. Su corazón se congelaba y con él todas sus ganas de seguir. Las frases resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, haciéndola sentir presa del pánico, vulnerable y débil.

- Lo quiero vivo, Claire. . – No podía ver sus ojos, ni siquiera lograba verlo a él en la oscuridad que estaba sumido. - Tengo cuentas pendientes con aquel desgraciado. Y estoy completamente seguro, de que confiará en ti. . – Se aproximó hasta ella y luego dijo. - Supongo que no olvidaras que tengo sus vidas en mis manos… ¿Verdad?

La chica frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al acordarse, nuevamente de aquellas oraciones, le era imposible no pensar en esas palabras cada noche antes de dormir. Sabia que no podía fallar, jamás se perdonaría si algo malo les sucediera.

El calor proveniente de la chimenea, la hacia sentir algo mejor, le templaba las manos y el rostro, que hace un rato creía tener congelados, cosa que era muy agradable.

Se frotó los brazos, al mismo momento en que se daba la vuelta en dirección a la cocina, tenia que comer algo, pero no tenia hambre.

_Si sigo así me enfermaré…_

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, una corriente de aire helado que surgía de la puerta de entrada, se giró sobre si misma para de ver de que se trataba y su rostro se ilumino por completo.

- ¡¡Leon!! – Gritó al mismo tiempo en que se abalanzaba sobre sus brazos. – Te extrañe tanto… - Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, como que ni siquiera ella pudo detenerlas, en ese momento su corazón era quien hablaba.

- Claire. – Dijo él, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza aun. – Yo también te he extrañado, si supieras cuanto.

Ella se puso de puntillas, envolviendo el cuello del joven con sus brazos, y posteriormente besándolo tierna pero apasionadamente.

- Te amo Leon… - Dijo abiertamente, al separarse del contacto del beso.

Quería confesárselo, y finalmente lo había hecho, se sentía tranquila y a la vez intranquila, en el fondo de su ser, sabia que no debía, que no tenia que decírselo, por lo menos eso lo mantendría a salvo de sufrir, aunque si él no la amaba, todo estaría bien.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observarla, miró sus ojos, sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos… y se detuvo para fijar la vista otra vez en los ojos de la chica. No sabia que decir, aquella declaración de amor le había pillado de sorpresa, su voz interna le gritaba que le dijera que él también la amaba, aunque tenia claro que quizás era demasiado apresurado, usar la palabra amor. Pero algo se lo impidió, y lo sacó de lleno de su reflexión inoportuna. Claire nuevamente lo besaba con una pasión lujuriosa, ardiente de deseo, repleta de ímpetu.

- Te amo. – Volvió a decir con seguridad en su voz. Mientras seguía besándolo. – Quiero… - Se separó de sus labios, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. – Quiero pasar la noche contigo. – Su rostro se ruborizó tenuemente. – Leon, quiero sentir tu calor junto a mi cuerpo. – Volvió a besarlo. – Quiero sentirte junto a mí, no quiero que me dejes nunca sola… Yo te amo.

Era cierto que la deseaba como jamás había deseado a cualquier mujer, pero aun le parecía demasiado pronto, no quería obligarla a nada, y categóricamente aun seguía aturdido por su confidencia.

- Claire yo… - Dijo el joven, con la confusión en su voz. - ¿A que te estas refiriendo?

- No digas nada más. – Contestó la muchacha, mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre la boca de Leon. – Deja fluir tus emociones. – Dijo con tono seguro. – Sé que tú también quieres hacerlo.

Al oír esas palabras, la llama de la lujuria carnal y salvaje del joven se encendió por completo, ardía en deseo, un deseo que hacia tanto lo estaba calando por dentro, un deseo que le pedía a gritos que la hiciera suya, ese mismo deseo que hacia de esto algo completamente nuevo para él. Sentía que era la primera vez que estaba a punto de hacer el amor con una mujer, ella lo hacia ver las cosas de esa manera.

_Quiero que seas mía…_

Ese pensamiento finalmente encendió por completo a Leon, quien tomó a Claire en sus brazos, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, de manera salvaje y a la vez sutil, en los labios, y descendiendo por su cuello, ella le tomaba de la cabeza, acariciando su cabello rubio, y dando pequeños gemidos, los que lograban que el muchacho se excitara aun mas.

Leon pudo sentir como comenzaba a endurecerse la zona de su entrepierna, lo que provocaba una presión que lo estaba volviendo loco. Claire lo tomó del cuello, y con un ligero saltó lo rodeo con sus piernas, envolviendo la cintura del joven entre ellas. Él soltó un gemido de placer, al sentir el contacto, temía perder el control, deseaba romperle la ropa y penetrarla de una vez.

Leon metió la mano bajo la blusa de color blanco que llevaba puesta la mujer, acariciando con suavidad su espalda, mientras ella se movía despacio, provocando un roce exquisito entre sus partes bajas, que los estaba volviendo locos a ambos.

Con ella entre sus brazos, y él entre sus piernas, se dirigieron hasta el colchón de agua.

Claire cayó primero, y sobre ella Leon, quien continuo besándola, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la blusa de la muchacha, ella se estremeció, y soltó un tenue gemido, mientras lo miraba atenta y con ternura. De verdad parecía un primerizo.

_Nunca lo habría pensado de él._

Estaba temblando, y nervioso, anhelaba que todo fuera absolutamente perfecto, que tanto él como ella lo disfrutaran, le preocupaba entregarle placer a ella, que ella lo sintiera todo tan especial, como él.

Terminó por fin con los botones, y pudo ver el brasier de color blanco de media copa, que estaba bajo la blusa, el cual hacia que los senos de Claire lucieran aun mas firmes, sin dudarlo los acarició y los beso, mientras sentía sobre él los quejidos de placer de la chica. Ella lo alejó dócilmente con sus manos, y le quitó la camisa dejando ver el bien trabajado torso del joven, el cual se veía musculoso y fibroso.

Se abrazaron y giraron sobre si mismos, ahora ella estaba sobre él, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de disfrutarlo mas intensamente, deslizó sus dedos por los músculos bien formados de los pectorales de Leon, como dibujándolos, siguiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar al cinturón. Lo miró a los ojos y se acercó para besarlo nuevamente. Él extendió sus brazos y desabrochó el brasier de Claire, quitándoselo, y dejando ver por fin esos pechos que lo traían completamente desquiciado. La atrajo contra él, para poder besarlos, los acariciaba con su lengua, primero uno y luego el otro. La mujer de ojos celestes respiraba agitadamente, al igual que Leon, ambos estaban realmente excitados.

Claire le besaba el cuello con locura, y ferocidad, dándole pequeños mordiscos, Leon gemía de placer mientras le acariciaba los senos, y la cintura.

_Detente…_

Su voz interna le gritaba algo, pretendía sentirse completamente seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

- Claire… - Dijo con voz agitada. - ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

Ella, quien besaba su cuello, se detuvo para observar sus orbes azul grisáceas, con cariño, no tenia dudas, nunca antes había deseado tanto estar así con un hombre.

- Claro que estoy segura. – Dijo tiernamente. – Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Al oír estas palabras, todas las dudas que pudiera haber tenido se desvanecieron por completo, Claire lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, y eso le hacia sentir feliz, anhelaba entregarse por entero a aquella mujer que estaba sobre él, y lo haría, como jamás consiguió hacerlo antes.

El fuego de su pasión recorría sus venas, chocando con fiereza contra las paredes de sus vasos sanguíneos, su virilidad no cabía en su pantalón. Mientras Claire sentía un calor en su bajo vientre, y una humedad insoportable entre sus piernas, deseaba sentirlo en su interior, añoraba sentirlo uno con ella.

Leon le desabrocho el cierre de su pantalón de cuero de color negro, y se lo quito sin más preámbulos. Tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola rodar una vez más en la cama.

Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras Leon se quedaba de pie, para quitarle las botas.

Su cabeza quedaba justo en frente del cierre del pantalón del muchacho, Claire le apartó y quitó el cinturón, y luego los pantalones. Luego le sacó el slip, dejando su miembro viril completamente expuesto frente a ella. Era de tamaño considerable, la muchacha lo observaba mientras, se quedaba sin acciones, tal vez había ido demasiado rápido.

Ya no aguantaba más, ¿Cómo era posible que lo tuviera así? Estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella, Leon se abalanzó sobre Claire, acariciándole los muslos y los glúteos con desesperación, ella abrió las piernas y él quedo prisionero entre ellas.

- Oh, por Dios… - La chica dejo escapar un susurro, al sentir la calidez del órgano masculino, sobre la tela que cubría su feminidad.

El joven de ojos azul grisáceos estaba al borde de un colapso, lentamente le quitó las bragas con mucha sutileza, y pudo observar aquellos cabellos rizados y castaños que cubrían la entrada de lo que estaba buscando.

Claire lo miraba con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos, respirando acaloradamente como si deseara decirle algo, como si quisiera gritarle que lo hiciera.

Por fin estaba ahí, había añorado este momento hacia días, la ansiaba tanto, tanto como nunca imagino desear a una mujer. Sin mas preámbulos se adosó a ella, buscando el conducto con sus dedos, al encontrarlo los introdujo en el, haciendo que Claire lanzara un gemido inundado de placer. Quitó los dedos y se introdujo en ella, penetrándola despacio y apaciblemente.

La chica de orbes celestes, pudo sentir la virilidad rígida de Leon, entre sus piernas, en algo que era como un ardor delicioso y una presión delicada, que sin duda la estaba haciendo perder el control, la calma y la cordura. Ambos gimieron de placer al momento del contacto mas intimo, Leon se aproximó a su boca y la besó mientras se movía paulatinamente sobre y dentro de ella. Claire le arañaba la espalda, mientras él se afirmaba de su cintura y seguía besándola. Con ganas de que ese momento durara para siempre.

Volvieron a girar sobre si mismos, esta vez, ella estaba sobre él, con un aire victorioso, y algo sonriente. Posó sus manos sobre los pectorales del muchacho, mientras se mecía con movimientos circulares, que hacían que su compañero inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás entregándose por completo al placer que ella le estaba brindando. Sus movimientos tenues y salvajes le estaban volviendo loco, el roce entre sus partes íntimas, estaba acabando concluyentemente con él.

Siguieron así por unos minutos mas, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo simultaneo, Leon finalizó su acto dentro de Claire, mientras ella rasguñaba nerviosamente la espalda del joven al alcanzar su clímax.

Ella se quedo sobre él, ambos estaban exhaustos, cansados, se durmieron abrazados. Felices, y amándose el uno al otro.

_Te amo Claire… Estoy seguro de ello._

Leon la abrazó fuertemente, antes de cerrar los ojos, y entregarse esta vez al sueño, que lo estaba venciendo pesadamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

No soy una experta narrando ese tipo de escenas, pero se hace lo que se puede jaja.

Como siempre digo, trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda.

Saludos y abrazos.

Atte. Jill Filth.


	6. Una verdad dolorosa

Hola!!!!

Primero que nada creo que les debo una disculpa por la tan larga demora, y es cierto, lo siento mucho.

Pero ahora que he salido de vacaciones, dedicare mas tiempo a mis fics ^^

Gracias a todos por sus reviews sin duda fueron quienes me inspiraron nuevamente…

Besitos y abrazos a todos quienes leen mi fic.

Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con el sexto capitulo de mi obra…

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

La luz tenue que reflejaba la luna, entraba con suavidad a través de las gruesas cortinas de color verde, aunque la oscuridad dentro de la casa, no parecía ser vencida por el débil brillo que provenía del exterior. Pero los vestigios de lo que había ocurrido estaban claros, la ropa de ambos se encontraba esparcida en el suelo, se sentía el aroma de dos cuerpos que acababan de amarse… y ellos, Leon y Claire dormían tiernamente abrazados.

Leon abría lenta y perezosamente sus ojos azul grisáceo, los cuales intentaban adecuarse rápidamente a la falta de luminosidad. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, logró verla, estaba ahí, a su lado, aun dormida, con un semblante tan tranquilo, se notaba tan frágil, tan indefensa, tenía la misma expresión que un niño dormido, y una leve sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, esos mismos labios que a la hora de amar se encendían con una pasión tan ardiente e intensa. Estaba desnuda entre sus brazos... Y el roce de su piel, aferrado a la respiración suave de la chica, que arremetía contra su propia epidermis, lo hacia pensar nuevamente en la posibilidad de amarla de la misma manera. Acababan de hacer el amor, y ya la deseaba una vez más…

Definitivamente ya no podría volver a dormir, quería observarla dormida, con esa paz que solo ella sabia entregarle.

_Claire..._

Ya no había dudas, Claire Redfield era la mujer de su vida, ¡Que tonto!... Llegar a esa conclusión con solo una noche. Además siempre había estado tan cerca. ¿Cómo no la había visto antes?... El joven de cabello rubio la miró con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su rostro con mucha suavidad para evitar despertarla.

Quizás, tanto sufrimiento en su vida, ahora tomaba sentido, ahora que la tenía a ella, ahora que estaba seguro de que nada malo podría pasar. Claire se quedaría por siempre junto a él, y eso era lo que más añoraba, la amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien, como nunca espero amar a una mujer. Ya no quería a nadie mas, ahora solo viviría por y para ella.

_Quien lo diría, me he enamorado de verdad..._

Si en realidad existía el destino, estaba claro que ambos estaban consignados a estar juntos, que mala elección había hecho en aquel momento de su vida, quizás debió haberse ido con Claire una vez que ella salió de Raccoon City. Hubiera sido maravilloso haber estado así, ya desde hace ocho años, que en el fondo habían perdido.

Esa mujer era especial, y los sentimientos que provocaba en él, eran igualmente únicos, por mas que lo repasaba una y otra vez en su mente, mientras sus manos acariciaban el castaño cabello de Claire, no podía entender como es que había sucedido todo esto tan deprisa. Prácticamente el amor entre ellos había nacido en un periodo muy corto de tiempo… ¿Seria que nunca antes la había mirado con otros ojos?

_Siempre como amiga._

La muchacha se movió levemente, y Leon contuvo la respiración, y se quedo casi inmóvil. No quería despertarla, no deseaba desgarrar lo que vivía en sus sueños. Aun no, estaba cansada, lo sabia, y ahora añoraba que reposara, que soñara… Pretendía disfrutarla ahora dormida.

Se acercó a sus labios y la besó tiernamente mientras ella se estremecía de manera inconsciente.

Tenia sueño y sentía el cuerpo cansado, pero aquel dulce beso la hizo regresar a la dichosa realidad, que a la vez era como estar dentro de un sueño, un delicioso sueño del que no deseaba despertar jamás.

Él la observaba atento, con sus ojos azul grisáceos clavados en los celestes de ella, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en los labios rosados de Claire, y el brillo de sus ojos hizo que Leon no supiera que decir.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la chica con voz tierna y con la mirada fija en el rostro de su amado. - ¿Por qué me miras así?

Que ironía, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así, una vez mas, aquella muchacha le quitaba el aliento y lo dejaba sin respiración, su corazón parecía congelarse dentro de su pecho, mientras intentaba abrir la boca para decir algo.

No fue necesario, ya que sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban unidos a los de ella en un suave y dulce beso inesperado.

- Claire... – Deseaba encontrar las palabras indicadas. – Yo...

Su alma parecía estrangularse a si misma, aun estaba dolorida y ciertos recuerdos lo acosaban cada vez que quería alejarlos, es cierto que se sentía feliz junto a la chica de orbes color celeste, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba entregarse por completo.

- Ven. – Susurró la chica, mientras extendía los brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo acogedor. – Sea lo que sea, lo que te haya ocurrido ya es parte del pasado. – Suspiro para continuar, mientras Leon se refugiaba en sus brazos. – Debes dejarlo ir, el culparte no sirve de nada...

Aquellas palabras estaban calando muy hondo en su ser, parecía como si Claire supiera todo lo que había sucedido un año atrás, pero eso era realmente imposible, nadie mas que él y Ada lo sabían, por el simple y llano hecho de que era algo muy personal y delicado que les competía solo a ellos dos. Se lo agradeció en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos olvidándose por completo de sus tormentosos recuerdos.

_Leon..._

Un suspiro tenue escapó de su boca, mordió su labio inferior al pensar en lo que se le venia encima, estaba claro que el tiempo para descansar había terminado, pero podía estar completamente satisfecha, ya que todo salía conforme al procedimiento inicial, había logrado su objetivo antes del tiempo estimado.

Observó al joven que descansaba tranquilo entre sus brazos, le sorprendía la capacidad que tenia el muchacho rubio para confiar en la gente, así de rápido, así de seguro...

Lo miró por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y caer presa del sueño y el cansancio una vez más.

**********

**Centellante ángel  
Yo creí que serias mi salvación en mi momento de necesidad  
Ciega por la fe no podía oír  
Todos los susurros, las advertencias tan claras...**

**********

El cantar de los pájaros hacia notar que la mañana ya había llegado, un nuevo día oscuro y oculto tras nubes negras, predecía la posibilidad de que nevara, un día frío y triste...

Claire se frotó los ojos perezosamente, ansiaba seguir durmiendo, soñando, atrapada en su mundo onírico, donde todo marchaba bien, donde estaba feliz y completamente segura, con su hermano Chris y con la pequeña Sherry, un mundo en el que ahora tenia cabida el guapo y joven agente Leon S. Kennedy, quien en este momento ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que él ya no estaba a su lado, se sentó de un brinco, haciendo que todo el colchón de agua se moviese frenéticamente, entonces una risa burlona se oyó detrás de ella.

- ¿Me buscabas a mi? – Preguntó el joven con tono gracioso.

Su voz provenía de la cocina, y por el olor a pan tostado, huevos y mantequilla, se podía deducir que preparaba el desayuno.

- ¡Me asustaste! – Respondió ella. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Te veías tan tranquila, que no me anime a hacerlo. – Un momento de silencio y luego prosiguió. - Pero es mejor que tomes una ducha, el desayuno esta casi listo.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama para seguir durmiendo, tomó las cobijas con ambas manos y se cubrió hasta más arriba de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y en ese momento alguien salto sobre ella…

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Claire mientras se descubría la frente y los ojos.

- Te vas a levantar por las buenas o por las malas. – Exclamó Leon mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

La risa de la muchacha lo hacia sentir tan bien, y esos pataleos que daba para tratar de zafarse, le causaban tanta gracia, eran tan escuálidos y por supuesto comparando sus fuerzas la chica no tenia ninguna oportunidad de escapar de él.

En ese momento la neutralizó con un fuerte abrazo y sus orbes volvieron a encontrarse una vez más.

- No te alejes nunca de mí… - Susurró el muchacho de cabello rubio mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Leon… - No podía creer lo que acababa de pedirle, pero al mismo tiempo algo en su interior saltaba de felicidad, algo se quedaba sin aliento y ese mismo algo la hizo reaccionar. Se alejó levemente y… - ¡Algo se quema! – Gritó Claire tras sentir el olor del pan que se incineraba dentro del tostador eléctrico.

El joven corrió a ver su desafortunado desayuno, mientras la chica se levantaba para meterse al baño. Una vez dentro se mojó el rostro y se observó en el espejo que estaba colgado arriba del lavabo. Como pasaba el tiempo, ya tenía veintisiete años y hacia ocho que conocía a Leon, sonrió al acordarse como se habían conocido, prácticamente le había salvado la vida en su primer encuentro.

_Desde entonces mi vida jamás volvió a ser normal._

Las gotas del líquido transparente sin sabor, resbalaban por su fina piel mientras ella intentaba contener el llanto que amenazaba con escapar una vez más. Estaba tan disconforme con lo que le había tocado vivir, nunca debió haber ido a esa ciudad, Chris ni siquiera estaba ahí, si solo hubiese esperado unos días mas, seguiría en la universidad, conduciendo su motocicleta y saliendo de compras con sus amigas, quizás a esta altura de su vida estaría graduada con un esposo y una familia, con su hermano a su lado.

Secó con delicadeza una solitaria lágrima que había conseguido huir, cada vez que pensaba en lo que pudo ser, terminaba llorando.

- Será mejor que me deje de tonterías. – susurró mientras abría la llave de agua caliente de la ducha.

Ya no había vuelta y debía convencerse a la fuerza de eso, lo que era en ese momento era lo único que tenia, y sus sentimientos debía dejarlos a un lado si quería conseguir sus objetivos, no podía darse el lujo de titubear ya que aquel hombre la tenia en sus sucias y crueles manos, y hasta el mas mínimo error lo pagaría muy caro.

……

Quince minutos después ya vestida con sus jeans azules y blusa negra, salió del baño, ahí estaba otra vez la habitación de Leon, se sentó sobre la cama y observó su alrededor, era increíble lo tranquila que se sentía al pensar en él, pero entonces el sonido infernal de aquel aparato la sacó de su serenidad mental, el teléfono satelital que ese hombre le había entregado antes de enviarla a cazar a Leon S. Kennedy, ahora que lo pensaba en ningún momento él le había mencionado para que lo quería, pero sin duda sabiendo lo que había pasado hace un tiempo atrás con esa mujer… Ada, de seguro no seria nada bueno.

Oprimió con fuerza el botón para contestar, realmente odiaba a ese tipo… y últimamente el sonido de ese aparato.

- Infórmame… - Una vez más la misma voz áspera y engreída. - ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tardarás?

- En estos días lo tendrás. – Claire no deseaba contestar, cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta.

- Eso no es muy específico y creo haber esperado demasiado. – la respiración del hombre se notaba enfadada. – Recuerda que mi paciencia tiene un límite, y ese límite no es muy alto Claire. – Dio un respiro y continúo. – Creeme que los mataré si no recibo noticias pronto.

La transmisión se cortó y solo se escuchó el chicharreo habitual, una vez mas él conseguía hacer flaquear su voluntad. ¿Por qué no jugaba limpio? No, claro que no, a ese hombre le gustaba tener a la gente en sus manos, le gustaba controlar el mundo y tener sus peones que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, ese era su estilo.

Claire dio un suspiro, y pensó en lo que haría ahora, lo que venia no seria nada fácil, debía armarse de valor y contarle la verdad a Leon, aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre.

_Yo no soy como ella… No soy como Ada… No voy a engañarte Leon, simplemente porque no te lo mereces._

A pesar de todo lo que deseaba sincerarse, no podía dejar de omitir ciertas cosas, que por razones de su seguridad y la de sus seres queridos, incluyendo a Leon, no podía revelar.

En ese momento como si lo hubiese invocado con la mente, el joven de ojos azul grisáceo irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente. De pie enfrente de ella.

- ¿Qué? – Susurró Claire mientras levantaba la cabeza y se encontraba con esos ojos, esos mismos ojos que ahora la miraban con cierta desconfianza. – Yo… Leon… yo… - Su voz se cortó y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

El joven de cabello rubio se agachó en frente de ella, y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Claire mientras con sus dedos pulgares secaba las gotas saladas del rostro de la chica.

- Por favor, dime que esta pasando. – Su voz sonaba nerviosa, en el fondo percibía que algo malo estaba sucediendo. – Claire.

La chica bajo la mirada lentamente, ocultándose bajo sus cabellos aun mojados , por mas que añoraba gritarle lo que estaba sucediendo no podía, necesitaba tanto de él, y tenia tanto miedo de su reacción, sentía tanta culpa, tanta vergüenza de lo que era ella en realidad. No, definitivamente no podía mirarlo, no merecía que un hombre como él la amara, y después de lo que estaba a punto de confesarle seguramente la odiaría por el resto de su vida.

- Yo… - Soltó casi en un susurro. – Te he estado engañando todo este tiempo. – Lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Su corazón pareció estrangularse y el tiempo detenerse a su alrededor, el silencio los invadió y los envolvió, mientras el joven agente trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de oír, aquel trago amargo pareció quemarle por dentro. - ¿De que estas hablando…? – Esta vez fue su voz la que se cortó bruscamente.

Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras hacia caso omiso a sus sentimientos y a su conciencia, tenia muy claro que si se detenía a pensar por un momento con alguno de los dos, se arrojaría sobre los brazos de Leon y le contaría todo lo que no debía.

- ¡¡¡Que todo esto ha sido una mentira!!! – Dejo esfumar aquella frase envuelta en un grito desgarrador. – Nada de esto es real… - Su voz pareció desvanecerse en el aire.

Las orbes azul grisáceas del joven de cabello rubio se abrieron de par en par, mientras sentía una vez más ese dolor punzante en su pecho y ese sabor agrio en su boca. No podía esta pasando esto, no otra vez…

- ¡¡¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?!!! – Se había descontrolado completamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación dándole la espalda a Claire. -¡¡¿A que estas jugando maldita sea?!! – Esta vez su voz se quebró y un sollozo violento y ahogado escapo de su garganta.

La chica de cabello castaño levantó la vista por fin, y lo vio al fondo de la habitación, de espalda a ella. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras pensaba que decir. Fue entonces cuando él se volteó, apretando la mandíbula para contener las lágrimas, pero aun así su esfuerzo era inútil, su rostro estaba completamente empapado.

- ¿Cuál es tu juego Claire? – Apretó los puños fuertemente mientras se acercaba a ella. – ¡¡Vamos responde!! – Le gritó mientras la tomaba del cuello, con tal fuerza que la levantó de un tirón de la cama.

Claire luchaba por soltarse de la presión que estaba ejerciendo Leon sobre su cuello, se estaba asfixiando, pero todo intento por liberarse era inútil, él estaba totalmente cegado por la rabia y no la dejaría hasta que le confesara todo. No le quedaba alternativa.

- We… Wesker… - Dijo entrecortadamente, intentando tomar aire.

Otra vez ese nombre, una de las últimas palabras que había pronunciado Ada era el nombre de aquel desgraciado, los recuerdos parecieron bombardear cruelmente su memoria, lo que creía olvidado y superado, volvía a renacer. ¿Qué era lo que quería ese hombre de él?

Arrojó a Claire bruscamente sobre la cama, mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, la chica tosía y tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras trataba frenéticamente articular algún vocablo desde su garganta adolorida.

- ¿Qué se supone que tenias que hacer? – Leon soltó una pequeña carcajada. - ¿Acostarte conmigo? O quizás querías información. – Le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a la indefensa mujer que yacía sobre la cama sin quitarle su temerosa vista de encima. – Después de todo… Si querías información, lamento decirte que no puedo ayudarte.

- Leon yo… - Le confesaría todo, su corazón se desangraba lentamente ante su desprecio y su frialdad, juntos derrotarían a Wesker y terminarían con todo esto. – Déjame explicarte…

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – La interrumpió. – No quiero oír tu voz… nunca más en mi vida. – Se volteó nuevamente hacia la puerta. – Quiero que te largues de aquí... – Suspiro y luego prosiguió – No quiero volver a verte. ¡Me das asco!

- Pero… - La chica de orbes celestes rompió en llanto, realmente se había enamorado del hombre que ahora le decía esas palabras tan duras y desprovistas de sentimiento alguno.

- Quiero que me digas una última cosa. – La observó una vez mas, ella tenía el rostro tapado con ambas manos mientras sollozaba sentada en la cama. - ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese bastardo?

Ella se quito las manos de la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa entre lágrimas, se puso de pie frente a él y bajo la mirada.

- Lo siento… No puedo decirte eso…

- ¡¡Dímelo Claire!! – Se dio la vuelta y propinó un fuerte golpe a la pared que resonó en todo el cuarto. – Si ese maldito desea hablar conmigo, entonces hablaremos.

- Esta… Wesker esta… Se encuentra en un depósito abandonado, como a dos kilómetros de aquí… - El temor a que algo malo le sucediera a Leon no demoró en aparecer. – Pero Leon…

A terminar de escuchar la ubicación de Wesker, el joven agente había salido con prisa de la habitación, tanta que dejó a Claire hablando sola.

La furia que sentía en su alma torturada era mas de la que había llegado a sentir jamás, esta vez acabaría de una vez por todas con ese mal nacido, y se aseguraría de que no volviera a hacer de las suyas, aquel hombre tenia ansias de poder y deseaba reestablecer a Umbrella, eso lo sabia por Ada, ella siempre había trabajado para Wesker, incluso antes de conocer a Leon en Raccoon City, cuando iba tras el virus G. En fin, terminaría con esto de una vez, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Prometo actualizar tan pronto en cuanto vuelva la inspiración a mi alma, que creo será muy pronto.

Besitos y abrazos!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	7. Amor y Desesperación

Holaaaa!!!!

Perdón!!! Realmente siento mucho la tardanza, pero como dicen "Nada es para siempre" xD, así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capì.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, son demasiado lindos ^^ Y de verdad me alegro mucho que les guste mi historia.

En fin sin mas preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capitulo…

Espero lo disfruten!!!

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Sus pasos sonaban fuertes y seguros mientras el joven agente de cabello rubio descendía por la escalera, el sonido seco que hacían sus zapatos al impactar contra la gruesa alfombra parecían retronar en un eco enfurecido y violento.

Llevaba el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, y mil cosas pasaban a una velocidad increíble por su tormentosa mente, estaba confundido, desorientado, pero mas que nada sentía que la emoción siniestra que le recorría era una profunda tristeza, aquella sensación horrible lo estaba derrotando, deseaba llorar, gritar, patear lo que se le cruzara en frente.

No… hacer eso no serviría de nada, él era un hombre sensato y racional, las ganas de asesinar a Wesker que sentía en ese momento, eran solo provocadas por la gran desesperación e ira de ese instante.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar al primer piso de la casa, todo estaba como antes de que se le hubiese ocurrido subir a buscar a Claire, el olor a pan tostado aun flotaba en el aire, al igual que el aroma de ella… la mujer que le había robado el corazón, y se lo había despedazado al mismo tiempo. Observó el colchón de agua que estaba a su derecha, la cama improvisada aun estaba desarmada, las cobijas esparcidas encima de esta…

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Las imágenes de la noche anterior parecieron estrellarse contra su cerebro, la recordaba ahí, en ese lugar, tan sincera, tan real, tan entregada a él… Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras sacudía su cabeza para arrancarse esos hermosos y a la vez terribles recuerdos de la misma. No cabía la menor duda, había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños tan rápido como la había perdido, y ahora estaba inevitablemente solo.

Caminó hasta la puerta de salida, y tomó las llaves de su Jeep que estaban sobre la mesa a su derecha, respiró hondamente y abrió la puerta, el viento helado del exterior entró con poder y le golpeó el rostro secando una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Sin vacilar y sin mirar atrás, cerró la entrada de su casa y caminó hasta su coche.

……

Podía escuchar el sonido áspero y furioso que emitían los zapatos de Leon mientras bajaba las escaleras, acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida y era incapaz de reaccionar. Claire Redfield estaba de rodillas en el suelo frente a la puerta de la habitación con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados y la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de su mente, intentando oír su voz interna, intentado pensar, intentando reanimarse… Sentía un ardor punzante en el pecho, unas ansias de nada y de todo, ganas de salir corriendo tras él, pero se repetía una y otra vez que no podía hacerlo, que no debía, solo por el simple hecho de que le confesaría todo, había estado a punto de hacerlo hace unos minutos, pero él no quiso escucharla.

_No puedo… ¡No puedo decírselo!_

Por más que añorara contarle toda la verdad, llorar en sus brazos y contar con su ayuda, tenía muy claro que solo era un pensamiento alucinado que debía desechar. Leon jamás la comprendería, y le reprocharía el que no se lo hubiese contado todo desde un principio.

_Su seguridad… y la de ellos dos depende de mi silencio._

Una vez más volvía a su mente aquella reflexión fría que se había planteado al principio de todo esto, él nunca la perdonaría, y seria mejor que se convenciera de eso, lo que pasó entre ellos fue…

_Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…_

La culpa nuevamente le oprimía la garganta, formando un nudo que le impedía respirar, rompió en llanto mientras se ponía las manos sobre la cara.

- No puedo olvidarme de él… No puedo… - Murmuró entre sollozos.

Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira, Rebecca Chambers… incluso Steve, todos quienes alguna vez lucharon por un mundo sin Umbrella, habían sido brutal y cruelmente asesinados por él, por ese ser sin sentimientos, calculador y egoísta… Albert Wesker había destruido su vida y la de sus seres queridos, y ella se encargaría de que pagara por todo. Se puso lentamente de pie, intentando reunir y ahorrar sus energías, debía rescatarlos, debía "matar al malo y recuperar a su príncipe" algo que al pensarlo se veía tan fácil… No había opción necesitaba sacar fuerza y valor.

_Si me quedo aquí, matará a Leon…y eso si no podría soportarlo._

Dio un gran suspiro, tragando una gran bocanada de aire que luego dejo escapar lentamente por su boca, intentaba calmar los sollozos ahogados que salían de su garganta. No podía llorar, no debía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte para lograr su cometido, no podía flaquear y mucho menos fallar. Una ultima mirada al cuarto y salió de este cerrando la puerta tras ella, al salir pudo sentir un aire denso con una especie de aroma a pan tostado, cerró los ojos para evitar que comenzara el ardor de las lágrimas contenidas en ellos. En algún momento de su vida juró jamás volver a enamorarse, estaba segura que era el proceso más bello y doloroso de la vida, y ya no le quedaba la menor duda.

- Leon… - Un tenue murmullo escapó de sus labios secos.

Como lo amaba ¡Por Dios! Nunca se había sentido así, sentía que su vida se iba con él, que sus ganas de vivir se esfumaban por completo cuando recordaba la furia en sus orbes azul grisáceas, su rostro carcomido por la cólera, y sobretodo la decepción que pudo ver en su mirada.

Sin darse cuenta si quiera, ya se encontraba en la primera planta, y ahí estaba otra vez, ese lugar, el colchón de agua frente a la chimenea, su corazón se estremeció y su estomago pareció dar un vuelco por completo, por mas que lo intentaba, aun no lograba entender como las cosas podían cambiar tanto en solo unos minutos.

_Felicidad a enorme desamparo y soledad…_

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal de arriba abajo, Leon era su razón de vivir, y debía seguir luchando por ello, por un futuro, no tan solo para ella, sino también para el mundo entero, si Wesker lograba su cometido no habría sitio en donde esconderse ni donde correr, el fin se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Observó su alrededor en busca de un rastro del joven de cabello rubio, pero no había nada, se acercó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió lentamente, temiendo que Leon pudiese estar afuera de la casa, pero no estaba, ni tampoco el Jeep, se había marchado.

_No… seguro fue tras él… Leon._

Rezaba en su fuero interno porque nada malo le sucediera, y en ese momento pudo percatarse que en el suelo estaban frescas y muy visibles las huellas de los neumáticos del coche y sus orbes color celeste intenso se movían frenéticamente intentando encontrar una manera de seguirlo.

- ¡La moto de nieve! – Recordó aquel vehículo motorizado que Leon le había mostrado hace unos días, al parecer, él no había olvidado el gusto de la joven por ellos.

Se volteó en dirección de la sala de estar, debía recordar donde era que el joven de orbes azul grisáceas guardaba las llaves, no tardó mucho ya que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta de entrada, las tomó y salió como un alma poseída, con prisa y deseando poder alcanzar a Leon antes de que algo malo le ocurriese.

……

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para aclarar sus pensamientos, necesitaba reflexionar, estar unos minutos lejos de ella, añoraba neutralizar su ira, concentrar el odio que sentía hacia otro sitio, no hacia Claire. A pesar de todo, el sentimiento que predominaba sobre los demás era la enorme tristeza que ahogaba a su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, se encontraba en el lago congelado, donde había encontrado a Claire aquella noche fría y oscura, donde ella parecía tan frágil y herida, colocó sus manos sobre el volante y agacho la cabeza apoyándola sobre estas.

Su mente acorralada intentaba frenéticamente buscar una causa, una razón, un simple por qué… Estaba seguro que las cosas siempre sucedían por algo y que nadie recibía mas dolor del que podía superar, pero esto era demasiado.

Incluso podía asegurar con toda certeza que el dolor que sintió con la traición de Ada Wong, no era comparable con lo que estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento. La angustia que consumía su alma al pensar en la joven de cabello castaño y ojos color celeste, le estaba derrotando, en simples palabras estaba acabando con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Levantó su rostro empapado en lágrimas, y abrió suavemente la portezuela del Jeep, descendiendo de este, inmediatamente el aire frío lo hizo estremecer, secando el líquido salado que hace segundos corría por sus mejillas. Se abrazo a si mismo como acto reflejo y caminó hacia la orilla del lago, quizás sin sospecharlo, su deseo mas profundo era que Claire volviera a aparecer, como en esa ocasión.

No cabía la menor duda, si todo comenzara de nuevo, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo hasta ese justo instante en el que ella salió de aquellos arbustos y se desplomó sobre el suelo… volvería a hacer lo mismo, aquello que Claire le había hecho sentir era único, y lo mas verdadero que había tenido en toda su vida, estaba claro, podía morir tranquilo teniendo la certeza de que había amado con todo su ser.

Nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus orbes, si bien era cierto que la amaba como nunca amo a nadie, no podía perdonarla, por lo menos no aun…

_Claire…_

No tuvo tiempo de explicarle, porque él no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, estaba tan enfurecido ¿Qué era lo que en realidad ocultaba?... ¿qué quería ese sujeto de él? Y ¿Por qué envió justamente a Claire?

Sus piernas flaquearon enviándolo de rodillas a la nieve helada, y su cuerpo casi inerte pareció irse sin más remedio hacia adelante. Sin pensarlo Leon detuvo la caída con sus manos, se quedo así mientras una última pregunta pasaba por su mente. Si hubiese dejado que ella le explicase ¿Habría cambiado en algo la situación actual?

……

Ahí estaba, de rodillas sobre la nieve, como un niño desolado. Su corazón pareció exprimirse al mismo tiempo que latía mas rápido amenazando con salirse disparado a través de su caja torácica, su instinto la había traído al lugar donde se habían encontrado después de tantos años y no se equivocó. Unas ganas enormes de correr hacia él, de abrazarlo, de rogar su perdón parecieron invadirla por completo en el segundo en que apagaba el motor de su vehículo. Sin titubear se bajó de este y comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente hacia Leon.

Sus pensamientos divagaban en ese momento, en el minuto en que él la tomó en sus brazos esa noche fresca en que se encontraron por segunda vez, en su cuerpo calido, en su aliento, en los fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron con la esperanza de salvarla.

Que irónica era la vida, ella había llegado con el único propósito de salvar a quienes habían estado siempre a su lado y se encontró con alguien que le había cambiado por completo, con alguien que le enseñó mas cosas de las que nunca soñó aprender, con alguien que había llenado su vida de felicidad con cosas tan simples y reales.

Una pisada fuerte y sus ojos se encontraron, él se giró tan rápido que Claire no pudo siquiera reaccionar.

- Leon… - Dijo ella a solo seis metros de él, mientras Leon se ponía de pie sacudiendo la nieve de sus piernas.

El joven de cabello rubio ceniza, solo se quedo observándola inmóvil y con una expresión facial completamente neutra. Sus orbes no expresaban ningún sentimiento, parecía que estaba a la defensiva. Sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su Jeep.

- ¡No!... ¡Espera por favor! – El grito ahogado de la joven de ojos celeste pareció resonar en el helado viento, aminorándose tras el sonido del motor del coche que acababa de encenderse.

Se quedó pasmada mirando como Leon huía de ella, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza y sin pensarlo bastante corrió rápidamente para montarse en la moto y salir tras él. No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara, se había repetido eso tantas veces que se estaba convenciendo de ello. Wesker no podría lastimarlos si estaban juntos… ¡Por Dios! Habían luchado contra un ejército de zombies, y criaturas que parecían sacadas de las más terribles novelas de terror. Y un rubio presumido y mutante con gafas de sol, no seria la abominación mas terrible que hubieran visto. Amaba a Leon S. Kennedy y haría cualquier cosa para que él se diera cuenta de ello.

No tardó mucho tiempo en alcanzarlo, su vehículo era mucho más veloz que el todo terreno de Leon, por lo que en un par de minutos ya estaba tras él.

Claramente el joven agente no se iba a dejar ganar, la divisaba por el espejo retrovisor cerrándole cualquier vía para que ella pudiese adelantarlo, parecía que en el fondo estaba disfrutando esta carrera. Aceleraban cada vez mas, dando saltos por el denso paisaje nevado, corriendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Finalmente Claire logró encontrar un espacio a la derecha y lo pasó sin que él pudiera notarlo parando justo en frente, Leon detuvo el carro y ella se bajó de la moto ágil y raudamente.

Al ver que la chica se acercaba, el joven de cabello rubio abrió la guantera y extrajo de ahí, su Desert Eagle 50A.E, un arnés policial que de puso de inmediato, el estuche con municiones para su arma y por supuesto no podía olvidar su cuchillo de combate, con el cual se manejaba mejor que nadie.

Bajó del Jeep cerrando la portezuela con un fuerte golpe tras él, inmediatamente pudo percatarse de que la joven de cabello castaño estaba en frente, a unos dos metros, sus ojos penetrantes lo miraban con un aire de suplica escondido en ellos. Leon desvió la mirada, no podía permitirse flaquear en este momento, tenía sus prioridades claras, no importaba cuantas ganas de besarla tuviera en ese preciso momento, primero debía matar a ese desgraciado con sus propias manos.

Leon paso por el lado de la muchacha, sin siquiera mirarla haciendo caso omiso de su presencia, siguiendo su camino fijo hacia el deposito supuestamente abandonado.

- Leon… Espera por favor. – Su angustiosa voz pareció quebrarse en el momento en que escapó de su garganta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió el joven con tono seco, mientras apretaba la mandíbula. - ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – Esta vez subió un poco el tono de voz y se volteó hacia la mujer.

- Por favor no vayas. – El tono suplicante en la voz de Claire, dejaba entrever que algo malo sucedería. – Wesker… planea matarte. – la joven agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué tendría siquiera que escucharte? – las palabras del hombre de orbes azul grisáceas eran firmes. - ¡Por Dios Claire! el papel de chica buena ya no te queda. – Dijo finalmente con tono sarcástico, mientras se giraba para seguir su camino.

Claire levantó la vista tratando de visualizarlo entre las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos celestes, mientras de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacaba una beretta nueve mililitros.

- ¡No te muevas! – Dijo con voz segura. - ¡Quédate donde estas! – Prosiguió apuntando al joven de cabello rubio con su arma.

Leon volteó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Claire lo estaba apuntando con una pistola, su orgullo y su furia asesina parecieron aumentar, sentía como la sangre le hervía en el interior de sus venas, y la verdad es que después de todo, morir era lo menos que podía pasarle.

- ¿O que? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. - ¿Piensas dispararme?

- ¡¡Te dije que te quedes donde estas!! – Volvió a gritar con voz convincente pero nerviosa.

- Hazlo, vamos dispárame. – Dijo finalmente frente a ella, casi a punto de besarla. – Termina conmigo de una vez. – Sus labios casi estaban rozándose. – Concluye con tu trabajo.- Podía sentir su aliento sobre su pecho. - ¡Mátame de una vez y acabemos con esto!

Claire bajó temblorosamente el arma que ya se encontraba en el abdomen del joven agente, mientras su vista se nublaba, no era capaz, no podía dispararle, no conseguía vislumbrar una vida sin él… No podía cambiarlo por la vida de ellos dos.

- Eres una cobarde. – Susurró Leon mientras volteaba y continuaba su camino ya interrumpido.

La joven de cabello largo y castaño, solo pudo ver con impotencia y frustración como el hombre que amaba desaparecía entre las tinieblas del oscuro pasaje que tal vez lo llevaría a una perfecta cita con la muerte.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Espero que haya gustado ^^

En cuanto pueda actualizaré de nuevo, espero tener un tiempito antes de entrar a la universidad.

Besitos y abrazos!!

Y desde ya agradezco sus reviews!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	8. Triste e inesperada revelación

Hooooooolaaaaaaa!!!

Pucha tenia el capitulo listo desde la semana pasada pero para mi mala suerte me quede sin Internet u.u

En fin aquí les dejo unos mensajitos cortos a cada una…

Lirio: Amiga si que te explayas en tus comentarios juju, pero me encanta que seas tan detallista. Y si me matas… no podré continuar el Fic. xD

namine redfield: Espero que este sea mejor… es mucho mas largo ^^

kari-cullen: Aquí espero aclarar algunas de tus dudas.

Paulina: Esta vez no me he tardado tanto, de verdad me das a entender que te gusta mucho el fic ^^

: Aquí esta el capi ^^ "tanto sufrimiento siempre trae una recompensa".

Bueno gracias a todas por sus adorables comentarios ^^

Y aquí les dejo el capi…

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Claire Redfield seguía de pie frente a la entrada de lo que consideraba el infierno, sin fuerzas ni ganas de seguir adelante, pasmada y con la vista completamente nublada. Divagaba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, buscando frenéticamente un motivo para continuar, tenia el arma en sus temblorosas manos, y aun la sostenía con firmeza, nada le costaría llevarla hacia su sien y darse un tiro. No… definitivamente esa no era la solución a nada, y debía pensar en el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba haciendo todo esto, el porqué había caído en el maldito juego de Albert Wesker. Miró el cielo cubierto de nubes que comenzaba a arrojar sus copos de agua congelada, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, pretendiendo enterrar su tristeza y sobretodo sus temores en lo mas profundo de su ser. Rezó en su fuero interno mientras quitaba el seguro a su arma y se adentraba corriendo para seguir los pasos de Leon.

La oscuridad inundaba el estrecho pasillo por el que la muchacha de cabello castaño caminaba con sigilo, el aire frío le congelaba hasta los huesos, que tonta había sido al no ponerse una chaqueta o algo que la abrigara mas que la blusa negra que traía puesta, pero eso era lo que menos importancia tenia, debía encontrar al chico de orbes azul grisáceas lo mas pronto posible. El hedor a putrefacción, a cadáveres en descomposición era inconfundible, jamás podría olvidar aquella pestilencia, y el volver a sentirla hacia que su estomago se contrajera bruscamente, amenazando con hacerla vomitar. Todo el lugar apestaba a muerte y sangre, no tenia muy claro que estaba pasando, pero el terror empezaba a sentirlo en la parte trasera de su nuca, donde los cabellos erizados por el miedo se hacían notar junto al sudor helado que bajaba por su espalda.

Seguía avanzando pegada a la pared, atenta a cualquier sonido, a cualquier movimiento, con todos los sentidos alerta. De pronto divisó una figura humana entre la oscuridad, alzó su arma para apuntar pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Aun planeas dispararme? – La voz de Leon pareció ser lo más hermoso que había oído en los últimos minutos. – Ese maldito hedor, algo extraño esta pasando aquí. – Dijo algo nervioso. - ¿Qué es? De seguro tú lo sabes. ¿Cuál es la trampa Claire?

- Créeme que si supiera que es lo que esta pasando… no dudaría en decírtelo. – La muchacha bajó la mirada, tratando de calmarse. – Pero la verdad es que nunca antes he estado en este lugar.

El joven de cabello rubio dio un suspiro, y decidió continuar con su marcha sea como fuere ese pasillo debía conducir a algún sitio, donde seguramente ese hombre los estaba esperando con una grata sorpresa.

Claire levantó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos de Leon, y lo siguió de cerca, lo mejor era permanecer juntos, ninguno de los dos conocía el lugar, y claramente no sabían que tipo de trampas podría haber preparado Wesker para emboscarlos.

El joven agente respiraba agitadamente, sentía como su corazón arremetía fuertemente contra el esternón, intentaba desesperadamente ver algo en esa oscuridad desesperante, pero a pesar del gran esfuerzo no lograba nada. Podía oír como las botas de Claire sonaban al dar un paso, sentía su respiración y a pesar de la podredumbre que abarcaba todo el sitio, podía sentir su aroma, su dulce aroma. Lo que hacia que su corazón se acelerara aun mas. ¿Por qué se había detenido minutos antes? Pensaba volver por ella, quería regresar afuera junto a Claire, recapacitar tal vez. No… simplemente porque primero debía terminar con aquel sujeto, la muchacha ocultaba algo, por lo menos así lo sentía él, algo que no le había confesado aun y ese "algo" lo averiguaría cualquier costo. Ahora que ella lo había seguido hasta ese lugar estaba claro que algo de sinceridad existía en ese amor.

Finalmente la muralla terminó, estaban en un cuarto mas grande eso se podía percibir por el aire frío que pareció acrecentarse de repente en una corriente de aire, siguieron caminando a pesar de que el hedor putrefacto llegaba con mayor vigor hasta sus fosas nasales, la sensación de claustrofobia que apreciaban en el pasillo desaparecía junto con la tranquilidad que sentían dentro del mismo.

Claire observó el techo con detenimiento, un tenue haz de luz perecía colarse por este, revelando una altura como de quince metros, aquella habitación debía de ser enorme.

_Un verdadero campo de batalla._

Una lámpara se encendió al final del cuarto, justo en frente de ellos, haciendo que se detuvieran y revelando una distancia de unos cien metros hasta allá, dejando a la vista una especie de trono con un hombre sentado en él. Y a pesar de la luminosidad aun no podía distinguirse bien de quien se trataba, pero ambos lo sabían muy bien. El hombre se puso de pie revelando su vestimenta constituida por un abrigo largo y negro, pantalones del mismo color, llevaba un sombrero de copa a juego con la tenida y gafas de sol.

- Les doy la más cordial de las bienvenidas. – Dijo el hombre con voz grave. – Veo que has cumplido tu parte del trato. – Comenzó a caminar hacia los recién llegados. – Definitivamente lo hiciste bastante bien.

- ¡¡Maldito!! – Exclamó Leon con toda la rabia que tenia contenida. - ¿Me querías? – Preguntó con tono sarcástico. – No tenias que mandar recaderas, podíamos haberlo arreglado como hombres. ¿No te parece? – Su tono se tornaba desafiante. – Ya que estoy aquí… ¿Podrías decirme para que soy bueno?

El hombre de negro, hizo un rápido movimiento, ya no estaba donde hace segundos, Claire sintió una leve brisa y vio como Leon volaba hasta la pared de atrás. Soltó un grito involuntario al verlo colisionar violentamente contra la muralla de concreto y caer al suelo.

- ¡¡Leon!! – Prorrumpió la chica de ojos celestes mientras corría hacia él. - ¿Estas bien? – La preocupación la invadía mientras se agachaba y le daba la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

El dolor era punzante en la zona de la espalda y la cabeza le daba vueltas, zafó la mano de entre las de la chica y se levantó sin su ayuda, estaba algo mareado pero eso no era nada.

Las luces de toda la habitación se encendieron, excepto las del fondo cerca del trono, donde nuevamente estaba sentado Wesker, quien se encontraba con un cuchillo de combate en las manos. Ambos cerraron los ojos, aunque no era mucha la iluminación, tanto tiempo a oscuras hacia que les ardieran de manera insoportable.

Al abrirlos Claire pudo percatarse de que el sitio era enorme, y que tal vez no estaba tan equivocada en su suposición de que eso seria un campo de batalla. A parte de eso habían restos de tanques de cultivo, quebrados trozos de vidrio reforzado por todo el suelo, algunas mangueras, respiradores y grandes computadoras de monitoreo, de seguro eso seria otro de los laboratorios secretos de la derrocada Umbrella, donde probablemente años atrás experimentaban buscando crear la bio – arma perfecta. Unas formidables jaulas terminaban con la decoración siniestra del lugar ¿Qué cosas monstruosas habrían creado para necesitar jaulas de ese tamaño? Se puso de pie y avanzó unos pasos quedando delante de Leon.

- ¡¡¿Dónde están?!! – Preguntó con voz firme y segura dirigiéndose al hombre del trono.

- Todo a su tiempo querida. – Respondió Wesker con una serenidad extraña en su voz. - ¿No quieres que nuestro invitado se entere primero porque esta aquí? – Tenía todo calculado, fríamente planificado. – Que mala educación cariño.

- ¡¡Déjate de juegos maldito bastardo!! – Gritó la chica con enfado. - ¡¡Quiero verlos!!

- ¿Realmente quieres eso? – Pregunto el hombre y luego se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

Leon solo observaba a la chica sin entender nada aun. ¿De que estaba hablando Claire? Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, y por fin descubriría la verdad que ocultaba la joven de cabello castaño, ella miraba con ira a ese sujeto e irrefutablemente había algo de terror y ansias en su mirada.

Fue entonces cuando la luz del lado izquierdo del trono se encendió, Claire quedo pasmada, mientras que el joven de cabello rubio ceniza abría los ojos de par en par. Atónitos ante lo que acababan de ver, no lograban distinguir si aquella pesadilla era ficción o realidad. La pequeña Sherry quien ahora tenia dieciocho años, estaba afirmada a la pared con grilletes en sus muñecas, con sus manos en alto sobre la cabeza gacha, partes de su cabello rubio habían sido arrancadas por alguna especie de criatura desconocida, todo su cuerpo había sido brutalmente golpeado ya que tenia hematomas y en algunas zonas la piel parecía haber sido desgarrada, estaba vestida con los guiñapos de la ultima ropa con la que Claire la vio, un vestido blanco corto y delgado y la cadena gruesa que colgaba de su cuello coronaba la espantosa escena.

Claire sin titubear corrió la distancia que la separaba de Sherry, lanzándose al suelo de rodillas al llegar justo para atraparla entre sus brazos en el momento en que los grilletes cedieron liberándola de la muralla.

- ¡¡¿Sherry?!! – Exclamó la muchacha de cabello castaño con una inmensa desesperación. - ¡¡¿Sherry me escuchas?!! – La joven entre sus brazos no reaccionaba. - ¡Por favor Sherry respóndeme!

Las lagrimas emprendieron su viaje a través de las mejillas de Claire, y el nudo en su garganta dejaba por fin escapar los sollozos ahogados en el, la joven de orbes celestes abrazaba el cuerpo frío con fuerza, mientras se maldecía por haber tardado tanto.

Wesker se sonreía levemente al escuchar el llanto de la joven envolver el lugar, era como una tenue canción para él, con los años había descubierto lo sádico que podía llegar a ser el humano como tal, aunque claramente el ya no era humano. Dedicó una mirada a Leon, quien se encontraba en el mismo sitio, aun estaba estupefacto no movía un músculo, se sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez para si mismo al recordar lo que tenia preparado para el joven agente.

Como pudo ser tan miserable. ¿Por qué no le permitió darle una explicación? Realmente tenia motivos para hacer lo que hizo, pero ¿Por qué no le contó todo desde un principio?... ¡Maldita sea! Ni él mismo podía saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Debía ir con ella, ayudarle, ahora si tenían que acabar con aquel mal nacido de Wesker.

La muchacha que se encontraba entre los brazos de Claire se movía sutilmente y abría los ojos con dificultad, la luz le molestaba pero ya no sentía dolor, ya no podía sentir la mayoría de las partes del cuerpo, el padecimiento que la ahogaba era mas bien interno, sabia que alguno de sus órganos estaba fallando y que en cualquier momento todo su cuerpo llegaría a su limite. Pero ahí estaba ella, reconocería esos orbes celestes en cualquier lugar.

- Cla… Claire… - Pronunció con mucho esfuerzo. – Sabía… que… llegarías…

- No digas nada Sherry, no te agites. – Dijo Claire mientras pensaba en una manera de salir de ese sitio. – Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo.

- Yo… solo… quería verte… una última vez. – La muchacha de cabello rubio extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Claire.

- No digas eso por favor. – Las lágrimas escapaban sin contemplación, la chica de ojos celestes puso su mano sobre la de Sherry y continúo. – Eres fuerte, tienes que resistir… - Su voz se cortó. – Por favor… No me abandones…

Leon quien por fin había reaccionado, se dirigía hacia Claire cuando su paso fue bruscamente cortado, sin saber como ni cuando fue, pero aquel hombre estaba ahora frente a él bloqueándole el camino.

- ¡¡Apártate!! – Aseveró el joven agente.

- Tranquilo. – Dijo Wesker. – No seas impaciente, que para ti también he preparado algo. – Sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió. - ¿De verdad pensaste que vendrías solo a mirar?

La única lámpara que faltaba, se encendió en todo su esplendor dejando a la vista lo que faltaba del enorme cuarto, al lado derecho del trono se encontraba un gran tanque de cultivo, una ligera luz provenía del interior, dando una sensación de paz a la bella mujer que flotaba dentro en un liquido proteico de color turquesa. El asombro de Leon fue aun mas al ver de quien se trataba, una muchacha delgada, de cabello negro que ahora llegaba hasta su cintura, piel blanca y completamente desnuda. Parecía estar durmiendo, y él consideraba imposible el hecho de volver a verla.

- Ada… - Susurró el joven de ojos azul grisáceo, aun incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo.

Sin espera alguna, el tubo de vidrio reforzado explotó como si fuese de cristal, el líquido que contenía en su interior al igual que el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Ada Wong, formaban ahora parte del piso de cemento.

Leon aun no salía de su asombro, absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, trataba de asimilar lo que estaba viendo, aquella mujer empapada no tenía ningún signo aparente de vida, su piel estaba completamente pálida, al igual que la de alguien que lleva muerto varios días, casi podía sentir el frío que procedía de su cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, y su cabello desparramado cubría parte de su blanco rostro.

El joven de orbes azul grisáceos, la observaba con una expresión completamente neutra, intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba concibiendo en su interior, aun no podía explicarse como era posible que ella…

_Ada…_

Sin mas preámbulos se acercó a ella, era natural sentir tristeza y que la lluvia de recuerdos le atormentara una vez mas, se inclino y la tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza. Estaba confundido preso en su propia incredulidad, en su memoria ahora azotada con pensamientos de un pasado amargo y doloroso.

- Ada… - Un tenue susurro escapó de sus labios secos.

Wesker lo observaba de cerca, su sonrisa burlona y malvada no desaparecía de su cara, aquella mueca de satisfacción al ver a los últimos sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, viviendo en carne propia sus peores pesadillas, era algo que le producía un gran deleite, para él no había nada mas agradable que ver sufrir a sus enemigos, y a decir verdad eran bastantes los problemas que ese par de niños le habían ocasionado. Ahora solo deseaba ver sus semblantes perturbados cuando vieran lo que faltaba ver. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en la perfección de la criatura, por fin la bio - arma definitiva seria una realidad, algo tangible y ellos serian los primeros en ver lo que aquella abominación del infierno era capaz de hacer. Ya no pudo aguantar y unas delicadas carcajadas escaparon de su garganta, su sensación de júbilo era demasiada como para ocultarla.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Leon mientras lo miraba de reojo. - ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – Su voz desprendía una ira sorprendente.

- Y eso que aun no has visto la mejor parte. – Respondió el hombre riendo abiertamente. – No creerás que guardaría el cuerpo de esta maldita perra por nada. ¿O si? – El tono irónico y estoico característico de Wesker resonó en la gigantesca habitación. – Realmente no has visto nada, y con esto estarás orgulloso de tu amada…

- ¿A que te refieres? – Interrumpió Leon con brusquedad y algo de temor en sus palabras.

Mientras tanto Claire trataba inútilmente reincorporar a Sherry, la muchacha había perdido el conocimiento, estaba claro que su cuerpo estaba colapsando, y si no pensaba en una forma de escapar ella no resistiría.

…

Aun la seguían, estaba completamente segura de que aquella criatura estaba detrás de alguno de esos arbustos que tenía enfrente, asechándola, aguardando para saltar sobre ella, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos escuchando, sintiendo, oliendo. El frío estaba fulminándola, y su ropa de verano no era la más adecuada para la ocasión, el vestido corto y sin mangas de color blanco que le había regalado Claire, estaba algo rasgado y con manchas de sangre.

_Claire…_

Hace solo algunos días que ella se había marchado, sabía que algún trato tenía con aquel hombre, él entregaría la vida de ellos, por algo a cambio, algo que de seguro Claire debía traerle.

_Por favor huye lejos y no regreses… Va a matarnos a todos, Claire…_

Sus fuerzas parecían esfumarse, y la mordedura que tenia en su brazo derecho comenzaba a sangrar otra vez. Se dejó caer sobre la nieve blanca al mismo tiempo que esta se teñía de rojo bajo su malograda extremidad. Un sollozo ahogado escapó desde su laringe, como deseaba estar en su casa junto a Claire y Chris, comiendo donas, esos dulces que tanto le gustaban, estudiando en la universidad, este año ingresaría a la carrera de medicina, sin embargo, se encontraba en medio de la nada, en un bosque cubierto de hielo y nieve.

Se incorporó con esfuerzo, nuevamente estaba de pie, conseguiría escapar de alguna manera, encontraría alguna forma de salir de ese lugar. Pero todo eso se derrumbo cuando aquel ente saltó sobre ella, mordiéndola con esos formidables y afilados dientes, desgarrando parte de su piel, sentía como sus músculos eran arrancados de sus huesos, como la sangre tibia escapaba por sus heridas abiertas… Su agonía se apagó al ver al mismo Diablo, el hombre que la había puesto a correr por su vida, ahora la salvaba, logró divisarlo entre la sangre que cubría su rostro y entraba en sus ojos, acababa de oír un disparo, y ahora el monstruo que la había atacado yacía a su lado, muerto de un tiro.

- Ya es suficiente. – Le dijo con su voz desprovista de sentimientos. – Se acabó el juego Sherry. – La tomó con la menor delicadeza posible, acarreándola sobre sus hombros.

Solo Dios sabia que era lo que le esperaba, tenia miedo eso no podía negarlo… Quería vivir, anhelaba volver a ver a la joven que siempre la salvaba de todo mal.

- Claire… - Murmuró con todo el dolor y sufrimiento que podía llegar a sentir.

……

- Aquí estoy cariño.. – Respondió la aludida al angustioso llamado de la joven que reposaba en sus brazos.

- ¡Claire! – Volvió a nombrarla, esta vez abriendo los ojos con mucha dificultad. – Claire… estas aquí… - Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- No llores, que me destrozas el alma… - Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era salir de ahí. – Por favor, tienes que ser fuerte, ya estoy aquí… Y vamos a salir de esta…

La desesperación se reía de ella, la pisoteaba como basura mientras el terror la carcomía por dentro. Ansiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón estar en el lugar de Sherry y que ella estuviera bien, se maldecía en su fuero interno por no lograr llegar a tiempo, pero sabia que eso no le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, no podía cambiar los hechos con solo desear que así fuera. Quería gritar, matar al desgraciado que le había hecho eso a su niña… Y a lo lejos escuchaba su voz… Su risa…

Se volteó sutilmente y pudo ver el triste cuadro, Leon abrazaba el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de quien alguna vez fue la mujer de su vida y Wesker se reía en su cara.

- Leon… - Un susurro involuntario huyo despavorido.

La muchacha de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio la miró por ultima vez, por fin podría descansar, liberarse de su terrible aflicción.

- Claire… No… no te preocupes. – Hablaba con mucha dificultad, mientras la aludida fijaba toda su atención en lo que decía. – Gracias… por llegar… yo solo… quería verte por ultima vez… - Su mirada se quedó fija en los orbes de color celeste.

- ¿Sherry? – Preguntó sin respuesta. - ¡¡No me hagas esto!! – Gritó con inmenso dolor moviendo el cuerpo de la chica. - ¡¡No!! Tú no… por favor. – Su voz se extinguió. - ¡¡¡No me dejes!!! – Exclamó en un sollozo ahogado y desesperado.

Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo ya sin vida de la joven que había sido como su hermana menor, su protegida, su luz… Aun no podía creerlo, aquella realidad era demasiado dura para ella, su miedo mas oculto había sido materializado, el temor que llevo consigo durante todo el tiempo estaba en frente, Sherry estaba muerta…

La puso con cuidado en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos con suavidad, la contempló con ternura a través de sus orbes sumidos en el más insondable desconsuelo.

- Juro que ese maldito pagara por esto… - Su tristeza y frustración se convertían en odio e ira, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su bota el cuchillo de combate que le regaló su hermano Chris.

En la otra esquina del lugar, Leon aun miraba con recelo y desconcierto al hombre que estaba parado frente a él. Aun no lograba imaginar que cosa horrible tenia planeada.

- Por favor, me vas a decir que Ada no te contó absolutamente nada… - Su tono era exageradamente serio y sagaz. - ¿No te contó sobre nuestro pequeño experimento?

Como un rayo que incendia un árbol en una noche de tormenta, los recuerdos de esa tarde en que la mujer de cabello negro acabó con su existencia, bombardearon su mente de manera cruel, lo que creyó enterrado en su memoria volvió a renacer, el engaño de Ada pareció quemarle por dentro un vez mas, el momento en que ella le confesó que el hijo que esperaba era de Wesker resonó una vez mas en su cabeza como un eco mortal. Casi de un saltó se alejó de ella con disgusto, mirándola con un cierto grado de cautela, observó al hombre que ahora tenia en frente con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Quiere decir que… - Dijo Leon, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamó Wesker adivinando lo que el joven frente a él estaba pensando. – Es cierto que con Ada nos revolcamos un par de veces, pero eso fue mucho antes de que ella te conociera a ti. – Su mirada se torno seria y despiadada. – La verdad es que me atrevería a decir que el merito de la bio – arma definitiva… Es plenamente tuyo. ¡Mis más sinceras felicitaciones!

Su vista se perdió en las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Y sus ojos color azul grisáceos, se ocultaron tras el cabello rubio que descendía al mismo momento que lo hacia su cabeza, aun no lograba asimilar tantas revelaciones en un solo día, era insólito y simplemente no podía concebirlo, por mas que tratara de convencerse, su mente le gritaba que todo esto era un mal sueño.

En ese momento un gritó lo sacó abruptamente de su reflexión, Claire se había abalanzado salvajemente sobre Wesker y ambos estaban en el piso, ella estaba sobre él sosteniendo en su mano un cuchillo que el hombre de negro intentaba quitarle.

- ¡¡Eres un maldito!! – Gritó la muchacha en un alarido furioso.

El sujeto forcejeaba intentando quitársela de encima, pero ella le proporcionó una bofetada arrojando las gafas de sol unos metros a la izquierda, finalmente con una de sus rodillas sobre el abdomen de Claire, la empujó lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. La muchacha impactó boca abajo con el suelo de concreto, quedando tendida e inmóvil.

- ¡¡Claire!! – Gritó Leon aterrorizado al verla arremeter contra el pavimento.

- Yo que tú, me preocuparía mas por lo que esta detrás de ti. – Le dijo Wesker mientras le daba la espalda, recogía sus lentes y se dirigía hasta su asiento en primera fila.

El joven agente volteó casi con un impulso, y lo que vio hizo que su estomago se estremeciera y que su vida se redujera a ese preciso momento. El vientre de Ada se movía agitadamente deformándose por completo, parecía una gelatina temblorosa, había algo ahí dentro, algo que estaba a punto de salir de su escondite. Leon quitó el seguro de su arma y apuntó hacia el abdomen de la mujer que yacía en el piso mirando hacia arriba, preparado a disparar contra lo que fuese que saliera de su interior.

Unos segundos de tranquilidad que parecieron eternos, el vientre de la joven de cabello negro había cesado de su horrendo movimiento, pero Leon no estaba dispuesto a quitar la vista de este. Ada abrió los ojos de par en par, reflejando un dolor bestial e inhumano, su abdomen estalló en pedazos, trozos de carne, piel, vísceras y sangre saltaron cuando la abominación que sostenía en sus entrañas salió disparada directamente hacia el techo del lugar.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – Emitió Leon dando un brinco hacia atrás. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Susurró mientras miraba hacia arriba buscando a esa cosa.

Albert Wesker prestaba atención a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que estaba a punto de librarse, aquella batalla seria lo más memorable que hubiese presenciado en su vida y merecía la pena verlo de cerca después de haberlo preparado con tanto esmero y dedicación.

Mientras tanto Claire, quien aun se encontraba tendida en el suelo, intentaba reincorporarse después de haber visto como aquella criatura había escapado del vientre de ¿su madre?

_Vaya que suena extraño…_

En todo caso eso era lo que menos importaba, algo terrible estaba por suceder, y debían acabar con una nueva amenaza, luchar hasta el final, matar a la criatura, terminar con Wesker y sobretodo… Tenia que encontrar a la única persona de su familia que seguía con vida, su hermano Chris.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Besitos y abrazos.

Trataré de actualizar prontito ^^

Atte. Jill Filth.


	9. Diabólica abominación

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Si por fin, lo continué… xD

Gracias por la paciencia de verdad… reconozco que hace mucho que no actualizaba, y les pido mil disculpas.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que sin duda alguna son la razón que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo este fic ^^

Jessy: Te pido por favor que me dejes un correo para contactarte es que no me lo dejaste, asi que no pude responderte. xD

Ahora si…

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo…

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

El sonido de su corazón se oía estruendosamente dentro de su cabeza mientras trataba de calmar la oleada de sentimientos extraños que arremetían contra su abatido pecho, aun no podía asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder, aunque había visto y sentido, seguía sin creer una sola parte de...

- ¡Leon allá! – La voz aterrorizada de Claire lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Rápidamente apuntó al techo del lugar con su poderosa arma mientras con los ojos buscaba frenéticamente a la criatura que momentos antes había surgido abruptamente del vientre de Ada.

Solo se lograba divisar a grandes rasgos aquella masa amorfa envuelta en sombras que se movía sin parar. Parecía ser que algo lo inquietaba, algo le molestaba y por más que el joven de cabello rubio intentara descifrar que era, le resultaba realmente imposible.

Estaba asustado, debía reconocer que hacia mucho tiempo que no era carcomido por el miedo que habitaba en el fondo de su ser, un miedo que creyó haber enterrado lo mas profundo de su alma el día en que perdió a Ada.

- Leon… - Una voz rasposa y casi inaudible se escuchó desde el suelo. – Leon… por favor… yo…

El muchacho aludido solo dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer que yacía desnuda en el piso, su rostro pálido y su cabello negro y largo cubría parte de su cuerpo y el liquido proteico que la abrigaba dentro del tanque aun la bañaba por completo, con ese olor estéril. Leon estaba perplejo, pero al reaccionar se acercó a su lado, lentamente se agachó junto a ella y tomó su mano, estaba helada, casi congelada…

El silencio incomodo se apoderó de ellos, y en ese instante la mente de ambos solo pudo aferrarse a aquel momento, la ultima escena que habían compartido, el puente.

- Me equivoque… - Dijo en un susurro la muchacha. – Tenías razón… Yo debí… - Su voz pareció extinguirse.

- No hables… - Interrumpió el joven de ojos azul grisáceos.

- Déjame… No puedo… irme sin mirarte por ultima vez… - Con el ultimo ápice de fuerzas que le quedaba llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Leon. – Debí escucharte ese día…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Las cosas… hubiesen sido tan diferentes… - Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cansado. – Podríamos haberlo superado… Todo… Perdóname… Leon…

Su mano ya desprovista de algún signo vital cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras sus ojos negros se quedaban fijos en los azul grisáceos del joven junto a ella.

Leon cerró con suavidad los ojos de Ada, mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de contener la ira que crecía en su interior, si había algo que tenia muy claro era que a pesar del amor que pudo tenerle a esa mujer, ya era demasiado tarde para ellos… en todos los sentidos posibles, y quizás siempre lo fue.

Claire solo podía mirar con tristeza el acontecimiento, y la verdad es que estaba segura de que no podía pedir mas, ella había engañado y traicionado al hombre que amaba, y la vida siempre se encargaba de cobrarle sus faltas, por lo menos así había sido hasta entonces, su pecho ardía por la angustia y su mente daba vueltas divagando entre los recuerdos de las ultimas semanas.

_Si solo pudiéramos cambiar las cosas que hacemos. Desearíamos nunca haber dañado a quienes mas amamos…_

Si, definitivamente aquella reflexión se aplicaba a todos a quienes ella alguna vez conoció, aunque a decir verdad aquella escena entre Leon y Ada, le trajo recuerdos de quien fue Steve Burnside, y de la fatídica noche en que murió por salvar su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar aclarar sus ideas, si bien era cierto que todo esto la golpeaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, debía reaccionar para salvar su vida una vez mas, esa vida que a tantos les importó, y lucharon por proteger.

_Chris…_

Además aun debía encontrar a su hermano, debía devolverle el favor, ahora le tocaba a ella salvarle.

Pretendió serenarse e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, en su fuero interno pedía a ese Dios que protegiera a Leon y por supuesto a su hermano Chris. Desenfundó su arma y…

- ¿Estas bien? – Aquella voz llena de ternura la sacó de su reflexión. - ¿Claire?

- Si… yo… - Sus ojos celestes dejaban entrever la enorme angustia que sentía.

- Estamos juntos en esto… - Aseveró Leon con una enorme convicción. – Y juntos vamos a salir de aquí.

Leon seguía con la mirada hacia lo alto de la gran habitación, estaba seguro de que aquella abominación estaba todavía allí. Sentía como los cabellos de su nuca estaban erizados, como la sangre de todo su cuerpo impactaba con violencia contra sus vasos sanguíneos, su corazón parecía el cronometro de una bomba que estallaría en cualquier momento pero sus sentidos estaban de regreso en lo que debía hacer, se preparaba sicológicamente para el tipo de criatura que vería. Por alguna extraña razón, esta vez era diferente a todas las anteriores, seria que después de todo no podía dejar de pensar que aquel monstruo era también parte de él… ¡Oh por dios! Si hasta sonaba repulsivo pensarlo. El joven de cabello rubio sintió como su estomago daba un vuelco y cerró los ojos.

De pronto y sin ningún aviso, algo cayó con escándalo desde el techo de la habitación, y no pudo ver más, porque ya estaba tendido en el suelo, el poderoso estruendo se había encargado de hacerlo volar varios metros.

Claire saltó hacia atrás alejándose del joven agente al ver la gran masa enorme y completamente deforme que se le venia encima, cerrando los ojos y arremetiendo bruscamente contra el piso de concreto mientras que aquel monstruo aterrizaba con un gran bullicio a sus pies, el pavimento se abrió y algunos pedazos sólidos saltaron por los aires cayendo sobre ella.

- ¡¡¡Claire!!! – La voz llena de pánico y desesperación provenía desde el otro lado de la criatura.

- ¡Estoy bien! – Respondió la chica mientras quitaba algunos escombros que estaban encima de ella y se incorporaba nuevamente, comenzó a correr hasta el otro lado. - ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? – Preguntó con repulsión cuando ya estuvo junto a Leon.

- ¿Realmente crees que lo sé? – La verdad es que se hubiera echado a reír tras aquel comentario, pero los ánimos no estaban para eso.

Fue entonces cuando un poco mas de luz se posó sobre la abominación dejando al descubierto su grotesco aspecto. Verdaderamente era una masa que no tenia una forma definida, su piel estaba hinchada, cubierta de yagas y heridas abiertas que dejaban a la vista parte de lo que parecía ser músculo y hueso, estaba cubierto por una sustancia viscosa de color negro, poseía algo de cabello dispersado a lo largo de lo que supuestamente era su cabeza, sus extremidades superiores eran solo esbozos de estas, mientras que las inferiores se notaban claramente por la presencia de los pies.

_¡Una masa gigante con pies y cabello!_

Claire dirigió la mirada hacia Leon quien aun se encontraba preso en su propio asombro, estaba pasmado mirando a la inmensa criatura, debía medir por lo menos unos tres metros de diámetro, sin duda una terrible aberración de la naturaleza.

El sonido de la carne que se desgarra del hueso retumbó en los oídos de ambos cuando aquella monstruosidad empezó a temblar como gelatina, moviéndose en un frenesí enfermo y desquiciado, un aullido ensordecedor acompaño a la orquesta de sonidos macabros mientras seguía retorciéndose patéticamente en el suelo, obligando a Leon y Claire a cubrirse los oídos con las manos.

La masa de piel y cabello temblaba delirantemente, cuando de su interior comenzaron a emerger una especie de patas, parecidas a las de un insecto, aunque mas grandes y peludas, la sustancia viscosa de color negro salpicaba como una boca de incendios rota, mientras brotaban una tras otras las estructuras del núcleo de la criatura.

¡Eran ocho! ocho las patas que podían contar, el liquido pegajoso que salía a borbotones desde la criatura estaba derritiendo el sólido concreto del piso, en ese momento sin mas preámbulos, una estructura surgió velozmente de entre las extremidades. La cabeza y torso definitivos del monstruo, alargados y de gran tamaño, la cabeza de aspecto alienígena babeaba de manera impresionante, su hocico grande lleno de dientes largos y desparramados emanaba un hedor putrefacto que daba la impresión podría perforar las fosas nasales. Sus ojos eran negros y enormes, desprovistos de algún indicio de humanidad, no poseía nariz y su piel de color café oscuro denotaba una colosal agresividad.

_Oh mi Dios…_

La chica de cabello castaño estaba estupefacta y aun incrédula de lo que estaba presenciando, por mas que intentaba auto convencerse de que todo era real una minúscula parte de su mente le gritaba que no lo era, que corriera fuera de ese lugar rápidamente.

Bajó paulatina y cautelosamente la mirada para seguir observando a aquella criatura con toda la atención que su estresada mente le permitía. El torso ya formado por completo, presentaba una formidable y desarrollada musculatura, lo que debían ser sus manos estaban cubiertas por escamas de color marrón finalizando la extremidad en unas largas y afiladas garras.

_De una masa con pies, pasó a ser un torso casi humano con patas de araña._

Claire soltó una carcajada para sus adentros, la verdad es que no comprendía como podía estar pensando esas cosas en un momento así, pero de cualquier forma, se sentía segura al lado de Leon Kennedy, Y por alguna extraña razón volvía a recuperar las esperanzas que hacia un rato creyó perdidas, tomó aire nuevamente y sostuvo con fuerza el arma entre sus sudorosas manos.

……

- ¿Qué demonios? – Casi de un brinco Albert Wesker se levantó de su asiento.

La decepción y el disgusto en su rostro se hacían evidentes en una mueca de inquietud y enfado al ver el resultado de su investigación, el trabajo de varios meses era un verdadero desastre. Aun desconfiado de lo que estaba divisando a lo lejos, se maldecía a si mismo por no haber previsto que algo saldría mal. Dio un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre el mango del trono, mientras llevaba su otra mano hasta su mentón, sea como fuere, aquella cosa le serviría para eliminar a Leon y Claire, que a decir verdad, bastantes molestias que le habían causado en tan corto tiempo.

- Pero aun no entiendo que es lo que pudo salir mal. – su voz grave escapó en un susurro.

El protocolo basado en años de investigación científica para crear finalmente el arma biológica perfecta y definitiva, había fallado de forma nefasta una vez más.

- Se suponía que esta criatura debería ser mucho mejor que un Tyrant. – Sus pensamientos daban vueltas a gran velocidad en su mente fría y calculadora. – Casi el ser humano perfecto.

A cambio de eso solo tenía a esa aberración que estaba en frente de él, torpe y disforme, sin duda algo había sucedido en el periodo de incubación además tenia que sumar el hecho de que tuvo que inyectar un sin numero de radioactivos a Ada después de que encontrara su cadáver destrozado en el río varios días después de que ella se quitase la vida.

_Maldita perra… ¡Que no me sirvas para nada!_

……

Finalmente habían cesado lo espasmos diabólicos de la horrenda criatura, y ahora la quietud y el silencio se habían apoderado del oscuro lugar.

- ¿Esta…?

Leon llevó la mano hasta sus labios en señal de guardar silencio, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, aquella bio-arma no agitaba ni un músculo, no hacía un solo movimiento, realmente parecía que estaba muerto…

En ese momento la esparcida abominación sobre el suelo se puso de pie sobre sus ocho extremidades, largas, gruesas y peludas, otro aullido ensordecedor retumbó en la habitación haciendo que las paredes vibraran, soltando una vez mas una oleada de podredumbre, extendió los brazos y dirigió su negra mirada hacia la pareja que estaba justo en frente.

Al ver esos ojos Claire pudo sentir un escalofrío nervioso que viajaba por toda su espina dorsal, sus piernas estaban totalmente paralizadas y su sentido común no respondía, el pánico se había apoderado por completo de ella.

- ¡¡Cuidado!!

La voz de Leon se oyó a lo lejos mientras el tiempo parecía correr mas lento en el instante en que veía con terror como la inmensa y aguzada garra de la criatura venia directamente hacia ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza despidiéndose de la vida en su fuero interno, pensaba en su hermano Chris, en Sherry… en Leon. Su vida había llegado a su fin, y ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo…

_Chris… Perdóname…_

Una gran cantidad de liquido tibio y consistente le cayó encima bañándola casi por completo, acompañado de un grito desgarrador de dolor…

- Cla… Claire… - Una voz agónica pero llena de ternura se dirigió a ella.

La muchacha abrió sus celestes ojos solo para ver con desolación y horror como su hermano había sido traspasado a la altura del abdomen por el gancho aguzado del monstruo y como estaba cubierta enteramente con la sangre de Chris.

- No… - Susurró confundida a punto de romper en llanto.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado… ^^

Bueno trataré de continuar en cuanto tenga un tiempito libre…

Besitos y saludos a todos!!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	10. Perdóname

Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Si, lo sé, de acuerdo, lo admito y lo lamento… u.u

Sinceramente les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, lamento con todo mi ser haberme tardado tanto esta vez, pero no fue porque no quisiera sino porque se me hacía imposible con lo atareada que estuve este semestre en la universidad.

Agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios, leí cada uno de ellos con esmero y dedicación, y como siempre les digo, me alegran la existencia con sus hermosas palabras, si pudiera les daría un abrazo a todos quienes me dejan lindos reviews. n.n

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado durante todo el proceso de confección de este fanfic…

Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo X**

Pasmada y estupefacta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par fijos en un punto exacto y el cuerpo empapado en sangre, Claire observaba presa del pánico y la incertidumbre el cuerpo de su hermano que permanecía empalado aun en la gigantesca garra de aquella criatura enormemente grotesca. ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo?

_Que alguien me despierte por favor._

Seguramente esta era la peor pesadilla que había tenido nunca, sí, definitivamente eso era y pronto despertaría en su habitación cuando el tenue brillo del sol entrara radiante en la mañana a través del ventanal de su cuarto. Chris entraría entonces a despertarla para desayunar y ella una vez más intentaría quedarse en la cama durmiendo hasta más tarde. Sin duda cuando despertara lo abrazaría tan fuerte que jamás volvería a sentir que él le faltaba, le diría lo mucho que lo adoraba y lo importante que era él en su vida.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese preciso segundo de su existencia, haciendo que su mente analizara cada detalle con un detenimiento y agudeza innata. Sin quererlo sus orbes de color celeste intenso se fijaron en los negros de la aberración de la naturaleza que tenía en frente, todo estaba en silencio y aquel hedor putrefacto y dulzón que provenía de la criatura inundaba todo el lugar. Podía ver como el monstruo inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, parecía que estuviese gimiendo de forma ensordecedora una vez más mientras agitaba con fervor el cuerpo que aun subsistía ensartado en su gancho, pero aun así Claire no lograba oírlo. Giró su cabeza solo un poco para conseguir verlo a él, ahí estaba Leon Scott Kennedy con el rostro desfigurado por el horror, atónito y atemorizado, no movía un solo músculo de su cuerpo por lo que sin duda estaba plenamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Continuó recorriendo la inmensa habitación con la vista cansada, mas a la izquierda estaba el hombre de gafas oscuras con un semblante especialmente macabro, la sonrisa que se le denotaba dibujada en los labios era repulsiva, y aquella sensación de júbilo era incluso notada por ella que se encontraba a varios metros de él, Claire sintió nauseas de tan solo imaginar que era lo que le producía tanta alegría. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan retorcido como ese sujeto?

_Debieron maltratarlo cuando niño._

Aquel pensamiento fugaz se deslizó por su mente a una gran velocidad, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras bajaba la mirada con lentitud ocultando el celeste de sus orbes con el cabello que caía sobre su frente. La sangre roja y aun tibia de su hermano se había introducido en uno de sus ojos lo que le dificultaba la visibilidad.

……

Aun no podía concebir que lo que estaba viendo ocurría en realidad, Claire permanecía inclinada en el suelo frente a la criatura, enteramente bañada en la sangre de su hermano que yacía aparentemente sin vida empalado en la gigantesca garra de aquella abominación, impávida, rodeada de un aire ambiguo y atrapada en una reflexión que solo ella lograba comprender.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado hasta este punto? Aun le daba vueltas esta pregunta, el joven agente no conseguía comprender en qué momento sus destinos se habían vuelto a unir para llegar a desembocar en el lugar en donde se encontraban. No cabía la menor duda que después de lo que vivió en su última misión realmente pensó que jamás volvería a ver algo como eso otra vez, pero estaba pasando una vez más… Una vez más la compañía que casi acabó con su vida, lo hacía de nuevo, o al menos lo que quedaba de la poderosa Umbrella, que claramente no era mucho ya…

_Claire…_

El odio que creyó sentir cuando la muchacha le confesó su engaño horas atrás, parecía esfumarse como las huellas en una playa que son arrasadas por la marea. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de sobre llevar todo eso sola por tanto tiempo? Si había algo seguro en todo esto era que Claire Redfield era la mujer más maravillosa y fuerte que había conocido, saldrían juntos del problema en el que se habían metido, salvaría a esa mujer aunque perdiera su propia vida en su afán por protegerla.

**********

**No pude salvarte desde un principio, pero te amo tanto que me duele el alma.**

**¿Me perdonarás por intentarlo de nuevo?**

**Tu silencio me hace contener la respiración.**

**Aquí estoy, me quedé sola en la oscuridad.**

**Siempre serás mío y en lo profundo de mi ser lo sé, todo lo hecho está perdonado...**

**Vi las nubes abriéndose, pero el sol aún no lograba calentar mi rostro**

**Sé que esto estaba destinado a terminar mal**

**Tú buscabas el gran escape para ahuyentar a tus demonios internos.**

**Todo lo hecho esta perdonado…**

**********

Empuñó fuertemente su poderosa arma, sintiendo el metal frío de esta en sus manos tibias, quitó nuevamente el seguro y apuntó con la agudeza que lo caracterizaba disparando un tiro certero en la cabeza de la criatura. Los trozos de carne y hueso que saltaron cuando la munición de grueso calibre penetró la dura piel fueron diminutos, pero de la herida comenzó a brotar más de aquel líquido de color negro, esta vez acompañado de un fluido rojizo, semejante a la sangre.

Un nuevo aullido infernal escapaba de las fauces de esa abominación mientras alzaba su arcada y extendía sus extremidades haciendo retumbar todo el lugar. Algunos trozos delgados del techo cayeron levantando una pequeña estela de polvo al arremeter contra el piso y los pocos cristales reforzados que se conservaban de lo que alguna vez fueron tanques de cultivo, estallaron si mas remedio en mil pedazos.

……

Por fin sintió que su cordura y sentido común regresaban a su cuerpo y que este respondía a los estímulos de alarma que le enviaba desesperadamente su cerebro, lamentablemente al levantar la vista solo pudo ver con enorme frustración como el cuerpo de su hermano pasaba volando frente a ella y se estrellaba violentamente contra el suelo varios metros más a la derecha y el sonido que este hizo al caer terminó de devolverla la realidad.

Se levantó rápidamente y sin titubear haciendo caso omiso al temblor en sus piernas y al frío que empezaba a sentir por la poca y mojada ropa que traía puesta, solo podía pensar en Chris, entonces corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde había aterrizado el cuerpo de su hermano segundos antes.

- ¡¡Chris!! – Gritó casi involuntariamente cuando veía que se acercaba mientras su corazón palpitante dentro de su caja torácica amenazaba con colapsar en cualquier momento. – ¡Chris! – Volvió a soltar en un sollozo al llegar a su lado.

La formidable tristeza que sentía empezó a escapar a través de sus ojos y sin darse cuenta su faz se humedeció con un estallido de lagrimas que se aglomeraban cayendo por sus mejillas, el liquido incoloro y salado resbalaba a en grandes cantidades por su delicada piel mientras no podía dejar de contemplar la gran herida que tenía su hermano en el centro de su cuerpo, una lesión que dejaba entrever el interior de su cavidad abdominal, la sangre salía a borbotones manchando por entero el piso debajo de él. Claire tomó con suavidad su mano poniéndola entre las de ella, aun estaba tibia. Deslizó su mirada al rostro cansado y extremadamente delgado de Chris, por su expresión y su condición física daba a entrever que hacía varios días que no comía, la expresión de dolor parecía corroerle por dentro, tanto que incluso ella podía sentirlo, y por más que anhelaba encontrar un indicio de vida le fue imposible, sin duda su hermano había fallecido a los pocos minutos de ser herido por aquel monstruo.

La muchacha de cabello castaño cerró sus ojos y apretó fuertemente su mandíbula mientras un grito desgarrador escapaba de su garganta.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!!!

Estalló en llanto, sin pensar en nada mas… Sencillamente ya no podía seguir con todo esto, le habían arrebatado a las personas que mas amaba en el mundo y ella no había podido evitarlo, todo lo que había estado realizando el último tiempo no había valido de nada, el daño que le ocasionó a Leon había sido en vano y todos sus esfuerzos por salvar a Chris y Sherry habían sido totalmente inútiles.

La frustración y la negación parecían apoderarse de su subconsciente y por más que su fuero interno le decía a abierta voz que se pusiera de pie y corriera lo más rápido posible para escapar de ese sitio, no podía dejar de maldecir el día en que decidió meterse en todo esto, el día en que Umbrella comenzó a formar parte de su vida.

¡BANG!...

El disparo de la poderosa arma de Leon logró que mas allá de sus tortuosos pensamientos notara que existía la realidad, y que se encontraba ahí, con aquella bio - arma asechando, pero esta vez no a ella sino al joven de cabello rubio, quien estaba descargándole su Desert Eagle encima a aquel engendro infernal.

- Leon… - Susurró mientras observaba con detenimiento los movimientos del chico.

Y es que sin duda él se había convertido en una parte importante y tal vez fundamental para ella, hasta ese instante era una de las personas en quien más confiaba, y no podía parar de auto flagelarse internamente una y otra vez por lo que le había hecho, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de actuar así? Se había transformado en lo que siempre odio, en una persona capaz de lastimar a otros con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, no importaban los motivos que habían detrás, debió simplemente imaginar que esto pasaría, Albert Wesker no era un hombre de palabra y de eso estaba segura desde el momento en que lo conoció en la isla Rockfort, aquella dolorosa presentación había dejado muy en claro la clase de hombre que este era por la manera fría y despiadada con que la atacó.

_Si tan solo hubiese tenido la fuerza para enfrentarme a él en ese momento…_

En ese momento… Cuando no estaba siendo amenazada por una bio – arma en prueba, cuando Sherry y su hermano aun estaban con vida, cuando su carácter aun estaba de una pieza, cuando era una pelea de uno a uno, sin involucrar a inocentes como Leon, quien en ese instante no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, mas sin embargo, estaba arriesgando su vida por ella. Quizás en el fondo estaba escrito que volverían a encontrarse, aunque tal vez en otras circunstancias más amenas, no luchando contra ese tipo de monstruo, pero al fin y al cabo estaban juntos en esto, ya fuese por su culpa o no, por más que deseara que las cosas fuesen diferentes el daño ya estaba hecho y tenían que salir de esto como fuera, derrotar a Wesker y regresar a su pequeña mascota al lugar al que pertenecía.

Le dio una última mirada a Chris, soltando y dejando su ensangrentada mano sobre su regazo, Claire divisó entonces una diminuta mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de su hermano, y es que así era él, capaz de dar su vida por lo que creía justo y sobre todo, capaz de entregar su alma por quienes amaba.

- Chris… Gracias, no te defraudaré hermano. – le obsequió una leve sonrisa acompañada de unas delgadas lagrimas de melancolía. – Te lo prometo…

Hizo de un nudo su corazón y lentamente se reincorporó empuñando fuertemente su arma, dio un vistazo a su alrededor para buscar al hombre de las gafas oscuras que aun se encontraba de pie frente al trono, observando fijamente a la criatura que se abalanzaba a pasos agigantados sobre el joven de melena rubia, estaba muy atento a los movimientos de ambos, tanto que parecía haberse olvidado por entero de la existencia de Claire. Por lo que sin titubear enfundó su arma nuevamente y tomó el cuchillo de combate que había guardado con anterioridad en su bota después del primer ataque y comenzó a caminar con total convicción hacia Albert Wesker.

……

Era una mirada impresionante la de su creación, casi como la de él, una mirada desprovista de cualquier buen sentimiento hacia los demás, o quizás era mejor describirla como una mirada desprovista de sentimiento alguno, una mirada asesina que dejaba vislumbrar su gran sed de sangre. El hombre de cabello rubio y gafas oscuras persistía perplejo mirando al engendro, no cabía la menor duda que como bio – arma era un completo desastre, pero que para una pesadilla estaba muy bien diseñado, era realmente gratificante ver la cara de terror del joven agente mientras la bestia se acercaba cada vez más a él, era como…

De pronto cayó al suelo acompañado de un punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo, sentía el liquido fluir de la herida palpitante mientras que escuchaba la voz de Claire.

- ¡¡¡Maldito!!! – Gritaba con la furia encendida en su voz. - ¡¡¡Me dijiste que no los matarías!!! – Sus ojos eran como los de una fiera herida. – Sin embargo, los mataste a ambos… - Su tono disminuyó mientras volvía a alzar su arma blanca, y un destello de luz se reflejaba en esta.

Ya estaba bien, permitirle a esa chica creer que podía vencerle le divertía pero no aprobaría que volviera a apuñalarlo, fue entonces cuando con un veloz movimiento en conjunto de sus pies, piernas y espalda se levantó propinándole una fuerte patada a la joven en el rostro arrojándola hacia uno de los lados. Claire arremetió fuertemente contra el piso soltando su cuchillo el cual cayó unos metros más lejos resonando en el asfalto húmedo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro derecho con el cual había aterrizado en el suelo, posteriormente pudo apreciar como la mano y los dedos fríos de Wesker se establecían alrededor de su cuello ejerciendo una leve presión que la levantaba de donde se encontraba.

- ¿Realmente pensaste que me asesinarías con algo así Claire? – Rió mientras la sostenía en el aire, verdaderamente le entretenía ver como la chica luchaba por zafarse. – Por eso me gusta jugar a esto Claire, es mi juego favorito. – La acercó un poco para que pudiera oírlo mejor. - ¿Y sabes qué?... Nunca pensé siquiera en dejar con vida a tu hermano. – Movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y prosiguió. – Chris siempre fue una mosca muy molesta, siempre estaba ahí arruinado mis planes. Por eso querida Claire ¿Realmente pensaste que le permitiría seguir inmiscuyéndose en mis negocios?

- Eres… eres… una basura… - Exclamó con dificultad la muchacha de ojos celestes mientras intentaba respirar.

- Puede que eso pienses tú, pero me encanta enseñarles a niños como tú o el agente Kennedy que hay cosas en las que simplemente por todos los esfuerzos que hagan nunca podrán hacerlas cambiar. – Sonrió malévolamente antes de continuar. – Es la ley del más fuerte Claire, yo siempre gano querida ¿Y sabes por qué? – Presionó con más fuerza a la muchacha, con el afán de que le diera una respuesta. - ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Se echó a reír en un frenesí delirante de locura y demencia, mientras Claire intentaba desesperadamente redimir de la presión que el hombre estaba ejerciendo sobre su adolorido cuello, pero por más que pataleaba no lograba alcanzar el suelo, fue cuando sin previo aviso Wesker la soltó, lanzándola nuevamente por los aires. Esta vez cayó de bruces contra el suelo, un dolor agudo en la zona occipital, un intenso mareo y un hilo de sangre que escapaba por su nariz fueron los resultados de su duro golpe contra el pavimento, y en menos de un segundo el hombre de negro estaba otra vez frente a ella, dándole tiempo apenas de voltear la cabeza.

- ¿Lo sabes ahora? – Volvió a preguntar. – No te oigo… - Aseveró colocando uno de sus pies sobre el cráneo de la joven tendida en el suelo. – Vamos Claire está claro que lo sabes… y quiero oírte decirlo.

La chica de cabello castaño solo podía sentir el fuerte y espantoso dolor en el interior de su cavidad craneana, la presión que ejercía su cerebro contra las paredes del hueso y su cabeza contra el suelo estaba tornándose insoportable, tanto que sintió deseos de llorar, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera el dolor que le estaba provocando aquel sujeto.

- Leon… - Susurró débilmente.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Cuestionó Wesker.

En ese momento el joven de orbes azul grisáceos se abalanzó sobre él cayendo ambos al suelo, Claire sintió algo de alivio, pero no pudo incorporarse nuevamente, solo luchaba por no perder el conocimiento, rogando en su fuero interno porque todo terminara pronto.

Un duro golpe en el rostro de Wesker con todas sus fuerzas, fue suficiente para lograr que las gafas y el sombrero que llevaba puestos saltaran enérgicamente hacia el lado izquierdo, lo sostuvo bruscamente de la ropa y le pegó violentamente una y otra vez con todo su poderío y la ira que tenia acumulada en su interior, cada impacto lo liberaba de la rabia prisionera en su alma, cada golpe era con un sentido diferente y por una razón distinta, eran tantas las cosas que ese hombre le debía que el joven de melena rubia no podía pensar en nada más que en la satisfacción que esto le provocaba. No se detuvo hasta ver que Wesker sangraba por la nariz y la boca. Su conciencia hizo acto de presencia ordenándole que ya era suficiente porque al parecer el hombre bajo él estaba inconsciente. Lo soltó bruscamente y se levantó del piso para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Claire, unos metros más lejos.

- ¿Estas bien? – Su voz denotaba preocupación y ternura mientras se inclinaba al lado de la chica que estaba tendida boca abajo. – Claire, ¿Puedes oírme?

La tomó entre sus brazos, limpiando un poco su rostro cubierto aun de sangre y su nariz que sangraba suavemente después de los golpes de Wesker, tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de sufrimiento se apoderaba sus finas facciones.

Un latido incesante en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar sumado a la voz varonil del hombre que la sostenía con suavidad, abrió sus orbes de color celeste intenso con mucha dificultad y sin quererlo se encontraron con aquellos azul grisáceos que la hacían suspirar, aquellos ojos que ahora la miraban con tristeza e inquietud.

- Leon… - Susurró con voz rasposa.

- Tranquila… todo está bien. – Dijo él con serenidad acariciándole la cara.

- ¿Dónde… donde está la criatura? – Preguntó con voz inquieta mientras se sentaba de golpe, y la cabeza le retumbaba como un tambor.

- Por el momento está bajo control. – Aseveró Leon mientras señalaba al monstruo que forcejeaba por liberar su garra de la sólida pared. – Y Wesker está… digamos que durmiendo.

- ¿Durmiendo? – Preguntó la chica de cabello castaño algo confundida, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre. – Leon… – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Sácame de aquí por favor…

Sin titubear asintió ayudándola a ponerse de pie, debían salir de ahí cuanto antes, lo que más le preocupaba era la seguridad de Claire, no podría soportar ver nuevamente a ese tipo golpeándola y torturándola de la manera brutal en que lo estaba haciendo. Después de ponerla a salvo, el mismo regresaría a terminar con todo ese montón de porquería.

No fue mucho lo que lograron recorrer de su camino cuando la criatura logró zafarse de su prisión de concreto haciendo tronar toda estancia, el sonido que hicieron los pedazos de la pared al estrellarse contra el cemento del suelo los hizo darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Sin dudarlo un segundo la poderosa abominación se propuso a emprender un nuevo ataque sobre la pareja, esta vez la negrura de su vista estoica parecía tener un mayor ímpetu hambriento que antes, de su boca comenzó a salir más de aquella sustancia de color negro que sin previo aviso lanzó en dirección a Claire, el joven de ojos azul grisáceos la empujó hacia el lado, arrojándola de vuelta al suelo, el disparo dio de lleno en el asfalto, afortunadamente sin dañar a ninguno de los dos. El pavimento seco y duro como roca se derritió como mantequilla mientras la abominación se encaminaba a pasos descomunales y vertiginosos hacia ellos.

- Claire vete de aquí. – Su voz sonó segura y pareció retumbar en un eco que se apagó al continuar. – Por favor, vete de aquí. – Aseveró nuevamente señalándole la salida a la chica que estaba a un par de metros del pasillo.

- ¡No te dejaré!... No me iré sin ti. – Exclamó la joven poniéndose de pie. – Saldremos juntos de esto. – Su mirada segura no permitió un ápice de duda, no abandonaría a sus seres amados, no lo hizo antes y mucho menos lo haría ahora. – Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. – Empuñó y apuntó su arma al monstruo que se dirigía a embestirlos a gran velocidad mientras se situaba al lado de su compañero. – Vamos a salir juntos de esto o moriremos en el intento, ¿Está bien?

El joven de cabello rubio solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, no estaba seguro de que debía decir, en lo más profundo de su ser quería protegerla, sentía ansias de salvar a aquella chica que ahora lo miraba con total convicción, tenía muy claro que intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión sería imposible, y eso era una de las características que mas amaba de Claire Redfield, era testaruda cuando de ayudar a quienes amaba se trataba. Deseaba tanto envolverla en sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo lamentaba, pero no era el momento, ahora tenía que centrar sus sentidos en lo que se avecinaba contra ellos, ahora tenía que poner todos sus sentidos fijos en derrotar a Wesker y a su maldito engendro del demonio, después de eso, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para confesarle por fin a la chica a su lado todo lo que sentía por ella en dos simples palabras…

_Te amo__… Claire... Con todo mi ser, todo lo hecho esta perdonado… _

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…

Lamento mucho haber asesnado a Chris, pero era necesario para continuar la historia… Espero puedan perdonarme u.u

Nuevamente me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero les adelanto que se acerca el final, no estoy muy segura si uno o dos capítulos más, pero ya se viene.

Bueno eso!

Gracias por leer…

Besitos y abrazos, y nos leemos por ahí. Ta ta… Adiosin ^^


	11. El fin de una aberración

Holaaaaaaa!

Okey lo sé, lo sé… me he tardado una eternidad más otra eternidad, mas otra más y otra más, pueden regañarme todo lo que quieran, a mi defensa puedo decir, que cuando la inspiración no llega… simplemente no lo hace y sin ella definitivamente, por más que una quiera es imposible escribir. u.u

Pero finalmente ha llegado en una especie de niebla mística y extraña rodeada de insomnio y un poco de dolor de cabeza jajaja… quizás solo fue un delirio y soñé que escribía el capi XD

Naaaaaaaah si lo escribí y aquí esta, para ustedes con todo mi cariño, para mis hermosos lectores que me han dejado 57 reviews en el capítulo 10, woooow, estoy impresionada saben, así que no me queda más que agradecer la perseverancia y la paciencia que han tenido con esta humilde escritora de fanfics :) muchísimas gracias a todos… por sus hermosas palabras y por la espera…

Creo que tengo mucho que decir tras casi tres años de espera, y es que me han pasado varias cosas… bueno demasiadas, unas que me han tenido sin inspiración hasta hace poco, pero por fin me digne a escribir para este hermoso fic, que en lo personal ha sido un agrado y honor escribir para ustedes ^^

He leído cada uno de sus reviews con la mayor atención que eso requería, siempre con el respeto que se merece cada uno de ustedes… muchísimas gracias, de verdad no tengo palabras para expresar la emoción que siento en este momento. Por eso millones de abrazotes y besotes!

**Lirio Negro, HallowRain, fran, pegaso, DayanaTerbrinC30, Izumi Hyuga, JasielStael, Denise, Gpe. carolina, magaly cherry, carolina S estrada, MARTA LORENA, Erika yesenia ojeda martinez, LoOka lOLitA, maria del pilar, Brenda Gpe. Salgado Campusano, Gloria Ananda, leon Forever101, shadamy love, fanresident, daniela hernandez, RUTH CAROLINA MURILLO, Claire101, leonXclaire, BILLY ROMERO, LUPITA COTA SANCHES, Matias ezequiel vera, Paola Carrillo Gonzales, LEON S. KENEDY, ANGEL DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, Ranma Saotome, SUPERWET, AMO DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, Misses Histery, MadrugadaPoison, Claire Redfield De Keneddy, Hizakita, Estefy Redfield, claire Redfield, AngelYueGuang, Angie Montoya, wiroxd, sherryharper.**

Espero que les guste el capítulo, sin más preámbulos, aquí se los dejo.

…

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

Leon dirigió la mirada a la criatura que se mecía hacia ellos en una especie de danza macabra, con la boca abierta y los ojos negros inyectados en sangre, apuntó su arma nuevamente en dirección a la cabeza y disparó en repetidas ocasiones ¡BANG, BANG, BANG! Tres tiros precisos en lo que correspondía a su frente, la criatura soltó un nuevo alarido de dolor al mismo tiempo que parte del tejido esponjoso que componía su cerebro y cráneo estallaban en pedazos.

No fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió, para cuando aquel monstruo volvía a fijar su atención en ellos, embistiendo fuertemente con todo su cuerpo, Claire saltó hacia la derecha esquivando velozmente, mientras el joven de cabello rubio hacia lo mismo en dirección contraria rodando sobre sí mismo en una voltereta.

La abominación de ocho patas trastabilló en las mismas, mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio y desplomarse sobre el asfalto que estaba rasgando en su superficie.

…

Era increíblemente torpe e imbécil, la bio – arma perfecta, no era más que basura, Albert Wesker observaba desde su asiento en primera fila como aquella cosa no hacía más que perder el equilibrio y enredarse en sus propias patas cada vez que se proponía atacar. Atónito y completamente incrédulo al pensar en todo el tiempo perdido de investigación y más aún en el dinero invertido en esta, aun no lograba comprender que era lo que había salido mal.

- ¡Maldita sea! – aquellas palabras parecieron más un ladrido que vocablos.

Estaba enfadado, total y absolutamente decepcionado por aquel espectáculo, lo que estaba percibiendo no era como lo había planeado, si el asunto continuaba como hasta ahora, ese par de niños no tardaría mucho tiempo en terminar de derrotar a la estúpida criatura, lo que en cierto modo no estaría tan mal, porque eso le daría el placer de acabar él mismo con ellos.

_Lo que me daría un poco de diversión después de tanto disgusto._

Esa idea pareció reconfortarlo de manera tal, que sin darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo, mientras en su mente, aparecían como fantasmas, ideas de cómo hacerles pagar con sus propias manos todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a este instante, por fin y de una vez por todas su camino estaría libre, ¿Qué importaba que esta vez no hubiese nacido la bio – arma perfecta? Con todos sus enemigos enterrados a seis metros bajo tierra y otros tantos descomponiéndose aun, ya no habría nada que interfiriese en sus planes, podría continuar con su investigación en cualquier lugar, ya que por fin no habría nadie que pudiese pensar siquiera en impedírselo.

Volvió a tomar asiento mientras observaba a la joven pareja que luchaba con todo lo que tenían, los miraba ambiguamente, mientras examinaba la escena con detenimiento, Claire y Leon disparaban contra la abominación que no paraba en su afán de asesinarlos, y aunque sus instintos deseaban sangre, no estaba seguro que sus capacidades motrices estuviesen capacitadas para complementarse con ese deseo, suspiró profundamente mientras intentaba encontrar en que se había equivocado, aquel monstruo era eso, un monstruo, nada más que una aberración.

_Un terato que ha nacido fruto del amor de Ada y Leon. _

Soltó una carcajada tras ese pensamiento sarcástico. Si bien era cierto que Umbrella nunca se caracterizó por sus criaturas estéticamente agradables, esta era la peor de todas, de eso podía estar seguro.

…

Claire ya casi había vaciado el cargador sobre la alargada y deforme cabeza de la criatura y las heridas penetrantes de bala que se esparcían alrededor de su amorfa cara así lo dejaban ver. Le quedaban cinco proyectiles en ese cargador y uno más con quince tiros en el bolsillo del pantalón, si no pensaban en algo rápido, se quedarían sin munición antes de acabar con aquella abominación. Leon mientras tanto, metía su ultimo cargador de ocho proyectiles dentro de la recamara de su poderosa arma, mientras observaba a la chica de reojo.

- ¡Me estoy quedando sin munición! – exclamó mientras se situaba a su lado. – Leon, tenemos que pensar en algo pronto.

El joven la miró con firmeza, mientras intentaba encontrar un plan, una idea que les permitiera acabar con esto de una vez por todas, observaba con detenimiento el entorno que los rodeaba, mientras tanto Claire no le quitaba ojo a la torpe criatura que luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Y de pronto ¡Ahí estaba lo que necesitaban!

- ¡Vamos! – sin más, tomo a la joven del brazo y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta una de las esquinas de la gran habitación, con la intención de que Wesker no pudiera oírlos. – Claire, escucha con atención, ¿ves aquellos cristales rotos? – dijo casi en un susurro mientras señalaba los tanques de cultivo que estaban unos metros más adelante.

- Si, los veo. – indicó ella volteando la cabeza y observando en la dirección señalada. - ¿Que propones?

- Necesito que le descargues el arma encima, y luego corras hasta allí. – dijo señalando contrario a los cristales. – Luego yo lo atraeré hasta acá y… ¡Cuidado!

Su charla fue bruscamente interrumpida por los trozos gigantescos de metal, que antes habían sido computadoras de monitoreo. El joven agente se abalanzó sobre Claire y aquel vestigio pasó rosando sus cabezas. Nuevamente estaban tendidos en el piso de cemento, al mismo tiempo que pequeños trozos de escombros provenientes del techo les caían encima. El estruendo del metal al chocar con la pared hizo que todo el lugar temblara desde los cimientos.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el rubio mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

- Si, lo estoy. – dijo ella sacudiéndose la ropa. – Leon, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Echó a correr una vez más en dirección a aquella aberración de la naturaleza, mientras disparaba con tiros certeros al cráneo y lo que parecía ser el rostro de esa cosa. Sus pasos resonaban fuertes, formando un eco que se disipaba en la gran estancia. Cegada por la rabia y el dolor que sentía en ese momento, no permitiría que ese hijo de puta se saliera con la suya.

La criatura volteó en dirección a Claire, soltando un chillido bestial que ahogo por completo el sonido de las descargas del arma, emprendiendo su brutal marcha en dirección a la chica, ella volteó sobre sí misma, dando la vuelta, estaba decidida a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

- Acabaré contigo maldito engendro… - susurró al momento en que sus piernas se movían a la mayor velocidad que le era posible.

- ¡Claire, acá! – prorrumpió el joven agente a toda voz, disparando para distraer al monstruo.

Este volvió a fijar su atención en Leon quien ya comenzaba a correr en dirección a lo que según ellos, sería la tumba de la aberración más horrenda que habían visto en su vida. Una esquina repleta de cristales, restos de tanques de cultivo, fierros, escombros y monitores.

Sus patas puntiagudas y peludas, perforaban el asfalto a cada paso que daba, enterrándose en este como si se tratase de mantequilla caliente, haciendo crujir el rígido material, levantando estelas de este a cada gran zancada.

Una vez el joven de ojos grisáceos hubo llegado a su destino, no vaciló y empezó a descargar los seis tiros que le quedaban en su potente arma. Nuevamente un chillido infernal hacía temblar el depósito oscuro en su totalidad. La criatura se abalanzó con todo su poder, certero y derecho hacia la posición del rubio.

Claire sentía que su corazón iba a salir disparado de su caja torácica, el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta, siendo que en realidad todo estaba ocurriendo a una gran velocidad, tan rápido que ni siquiera era capaz de visualizar con claridad, ese monstruo iba a matar a Leon, iba a atravesarlo con esas potentes garras que llevaba extendidas como gigantescas lanzas hacia su presa, que rotundamente era el propio agente. La joven de ojos celestes soltó un grito ahogado en su laringe y cerró los ojos al momento en que aquella abominación quedaba con las garras empaladas en la pared de concreto.

Leon en un rápido movimiento que ni ella misma pudo apreciar, había esquivado el golpe, al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba con agilidad por el suelo entre las patas de la criatura.

Estaba detrás de esa cosa, esa cosa que tenía sus genes, su ADN, que en una especie de irónica conclusión, era su hijo, no pudo evitar sentir nauseas ante ese pensamiento, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante ello, frunció el ceño mientras tomaba del suelo un largo fierro con punta afilada.

- Esto terminara ahora mismo. – sujetó aquella especie de lanza con fuerza, y sin titubear la enterró de lleno en la abominación que tenía enfrente.

Una vez más, ese grito agudo, inhumano e irreal resonaba, tronando en cada pared de la estancia. Claire sintió la necesidad de taparse los oídos, mientras que Leon permanecía con expresión estoica y de pie, con la mirada sostenida sobre la criatura aun cautiva y traspasada por la lanza. El joven agente se inclinó y recogió del montón de fierros, uno más grueso y robusto, lo tomó fuerte entre sus dos manos, y con este arremetió contra la abominación que ya se había soltado, el golpe hizo que esta tropezara nuevamente con sus largas patas, trastabillando y llegando a dar finalmente sobre los cristales, esos que ahora eran solo los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron tanques de cultivo.

…

- ¡Noooooo! – Wesker dio un respingo desde su asiento. - ¡Maldita sea!

No era posible que todo hubiese terminado tan rápido, habían vencido a la criatura, Leon y Claire ya habían terminado el trabajo, y habían salido airosos. Eso le hacía hervir la sangre, apretó los puños con energía mientras observaba como Claire corría al encuentro del agente y ambos observaban a su creación, a la criatura que ya había sido vencida.

- Tendré que acabar yo mismo con estos idiotas insignificantes. – susurró casi en un bufido, mientras tomaba desde el lado de su asiento un poderoso lanzagranadas MK1. – Ahora sabrán quien es Albert Wesker.

Se quitó el abrigo con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba en momentos de crisis, y volvió a sostener la poderosa arma entre sus manos. Esos mocosos estaban distraídos, los atacaría por sorpresa y activaría el sistema de emergencia, el cual por supuesto, se había asegurado que aun estuviera en funcionamiento.

…

Leon y Claire se aproximaron con cautela a la criatura que yacía sobre los cristales reforzados, estos perforaban gran parte de su deformado cuerpo, por todos los agujeros escurría un líquido de tonalidad rojiza negruzca, que parecía tener consistencia pegajosa, su rostro completamente acribillado se había desplazado hacia adelante dejando a la vista, retazos de lo que a simple vista era cabello. Estaba completamente inmóvil.

- ¿Esta… muerto? – cuestionó la joven, dirigiendo una mirada a su compañero.

- No lo sé…

En ese momento algo los golpeó, arrojándolos varios metros lejos, ninguno de los dos pudo ver qué fue lo que los atacó o de dónde provino. La chica de ojos celestes había caído sobre Leon, quien podía sentir como la espalda le crujía de manera palpitante y tortuosa.

- ¿Leon estas bien? – su tono era desbordante preocupación.

- He estado mejor… - murmuró mientras observaba a la chica. - ¿Tú? – ella asintió, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué nos golpeó? – preguntó mirando en todas direcciones.

- Wesker. – exclamó Leon al tiempo que se percataba que la silla del tipo estaba vacía. - ¡Claire cuidado!

Una estrepitosa y escandalosa explosión los hizo volar por los aires en sentidos contrarios, Claire sentía como el calor y el impacto le llegaban de lleno en el cuerpo arrojándola en una especie de onda expansiva lejos de Leon, al mismo instante en que los trozos de escombros de la pared se derrumbaban y los pequeños trozos del suelo se elevaban rodeados de humo y fuego.

El joven agente estaba tendido boca abajo en el piso, los oídos le zumbaban y la cabeza le dolía, esta vez el dolor en la espalda había pasado a segundo plano.

_Un lanzagranadas._

Sabía que no podía ser otra cosa, y obviamente podía suponer que quien estaba disparando contra ellos no podía ser otro, que el mismísimo Albert Wesker. Debía ponerse de pie nuevamente, si se quedaba tumbado no tardaría mucho en morir si aquel hombre detestable volvía a jalar el gatillo.

_¡Claire!_

Aquel pensamiento atravesó su mente como un rayo, se paró casi de un salto mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a la causa de su desesperación. Y ahí estaba, tendida en el piso, sin mover un musculo, sin dar una señal de que seguía con vida.

- ¡Claire! – alcanzó a vociferar antes de volar nuevamente por los aires, a causa de un estallido rojo.

Arremetió fuertemente contra el piso de concreto, esta vez de espalda, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

Claire por su parte comenzaba a abrir pesadamente los ojos, intentando incorporarse, pero las fuerzas no estaban de su lado, perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer al frio suelo, el dolor punzante que sentía en el flanco derecho solo podía significar que aquel estallido le había ocasionado un gran daño, un daño que no era comparable al de su corazón sangrante, ese corazón que se partía en mil pedazos al recordar su realidad una vez más. Empezó a pensar que quizás no sería tan malo morir ese día.

_Leon._

Todo lo que había hecho, todo el daño que había ocasionado, todo lo que se había visto obligada a hacer por un motivo que realmente nunca estuvo ahí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus orbes de color celeste, mientras los sollozos enquistados en su garganta desde hacía muchos días comenzaron a manifestarse, haciéndola temblar y sufrir con una combinación entre su padecimiento espiritual y físico. Ella debería estar muerta, no Chris, no Sherry… no Leon…

_Leon…_

Su mente le reiteró una vez más el motivo por el cual debía levantarse, no podía permitir que él también fuera asesinado, eran demasiadas muertes, no podía dejar que ocurriera otra vez.

- Ya no más…

Llevó su mano hasta su abdomen de forma instintiva a causa de la gran oleada de dolor que sintió al incorporarse, revisó con la mirada toda la estancia, pero no logró ver a Wesker, en cambio el joven agente permanecía tumbado a unos veinte metros de ella. En ese instante se percató que había perdido su arma, rápidamente observó el suelo en su búsqueda pero todo lo que encontró, fueron escombros, fuego y humo.

Sacudió la cabeza con resignación y comenzó su marcha hacia Leon, debía llegar a él antes de que Wesker lo hiciera.

El muchacho de cabello rubio ceniza, llevó su mano derecha hasta su cabeza, sin embargo, no fue impresionante descubrir que la sangre escurría por su frente y rostro extendiéndose por detrás del cuello, sabía que algo le había golpeado mientras caía, y la verdad es que le dolía a rabiar, tanto que se sentía mareado y agotado.

_¡Claire!_

No era momento de quedarse tendido en el suelo a pensar en los malestares que sentía, estaban en graves problemas, el desquiciado de Wesker les estaba disparando con un lanzagranadas desde las sombras, debía averiguar desde donde exactamente.

- Leon… - la joven de ojos celestes se aproximaba a trompicones, su voz sonaba entrecortada y jadeante.

- ¡Claire! – exclamó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie con dificultad. - ¿Estas bien? – había preguntado aquello tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

- Lo estoy… Leon, debemos salir de aquí…

- ¿Y Wesker? – la cólera en la voz del joven era inconfundible.

- Por favor, va a matarte, va a matarnos… -

La joven tenía razón, se podía notar a simple vista que estaba mal herida, y que estaba sufriendo un gran padecimiento por la mueca que llevaba dibujada en los labios y en el rostro. Debía sacarla de ese lugar, ya después pensaría en cómo hacer para acabar con ese maldito mal nacido.

- Tienes razón, salgamos de aquí.

La tomó con cuidado por la cintura, pasando el brazo de la muchacha con cuidado, por encima de sus fornidos hombros para darle más soporte y ayudarle a andar. Comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia la salida, cuando una sombra ágil e increíblemente veloz les cerró el paso. Era el sujeto de las gafas de sol otra vez, con su sonrisita burlona, pero ahora estaba apuntándolos de manera asesina con un poderoso lanzagranadas.

- ¿Se van tan pronto? – inquirió mientras se echaba a reír. – la diversión recién comienza.

De sus ropas adquirió un pequeño aparato, parecido a un control remoto, sin dejar de mirarlos oprimió uno de los botones, no dejando nunca de sonreír, mientras distinguía con gracia las expresiones en sus rostros. Ella completamente entregada al sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo, tenía la cabeza gacha mientras estaba escuálidamente abrazada a Leon en un intento patético por no caer de vuelta al suelo. Él tenía la mandíbula apretada, su mirada de odio y repudio era tal que Wesker sintió ganas de echarse a reír nuevamente, podía sentir la frustración emanar por cada poro del joven agente al mismo tiempo que el miedo y la incertidumbre se apoderaban de su alma.

- El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado. – una voz femenina inundó el ambiente, mientras el techo se iluminaba de rojo, reflejando el color en todo el lugar, hubo una pausa casi imperceptible, mientras el hombre de negro aprovechaba para mirar el rostro de sus invitados. – Que todo el personal desaloje inmediatamente.

Una sonrisa malvada curvó sus labios en señal de triunfo al ver las expresiones desconcertadas de los jóvenes frente a él, iban a morir, iba a terminar por fin con su cometido, sus enemigos estarían muertos, todos estarían muertos, y él sería libre para lograr su objetivo. Finalmente se convertiría en el Dios que siempre pensó merecía ser, el mundo al fin le pertenecería y él, Albert Wesker, sería el nuevo líder de una raza de seres superiores en todo el sentido que esas palabras significaban.

- Se acabó el juego. – volvió a levantar su arma. – Ustedes pierden. – los miró a directamente a los ojos. – Yo gano. – rio abiertamente. - Y por lo tanto ustedes mueren…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo más probable es que el próximo capi sea el final de fic…

Espero no tardar tanto esta vez :S

Nuevamente gracias!

Besitos y abrazos!

Atte. Jill Filth.


End file.
